Bello Jardín )SEGUNDA PARTE DE TRES EN PROCESO(
by XocoW
Summary: Continuación de "UNA GRAN PELEA". Después de seis años sin saber de Afrodita y proteger el Santuario a toda costa, los caballeros de Bronce y de Oro tratan de seguir sus vida. El problema es que el tiempo trae todo del pasado y ellos no pueden pelear contra ello. Un nuevo villano y un nuevo problema que les hará vestir sus armaduras. LEER NOTA PRIMERO
1. NOTA DE AUTOR

.

.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Este fanfic, al ser segunda parte de todo una trilogía, es la continuación de otro más llamada UNA GRAN PELEA (que se puede encontrar aquí mismo en ) el cual tiene como pareja principal y sigue la relación de **SHAKA DE VIRGO X IKKI DE FÉNIX**.

 _ **En el SUMMARY de ambos fanfics se marcó que es un fanfic de SHAKA X IKKI.**_

De cualquier manera, Bello Jardín no contiene escenas explicitas de ningún tipo sexual entre los personajes (que son la única pareja yaoi) ni se pretende que la atención caiga en ellos dos sino en la historia y demás personajes.

Este fanfic es acción, no es romance y, aunque en escenas se remarca que son pareja, no me gustaría que esto afectara la lectura.

Anteriormente no **_remarcaba_** esto porque, como ya dije, la primera parte de la trilogía si es yaoi (aunque es parte de la historia y no todo en ella) y además en ambos fanfics se marcaron como SHAKA X IKKI

No creo que la gente que no se dio cuenta de eso anteriormente sea estúpida, solamente no vieron aquellos detalles. Pero lo que sí es estúpido es que no pueden recomendar de manera civilizada, sin tener que atacar al escrito o escritor, el hecho de que se marque más explícitamente que este fanfic es yaoi.

Sin más, les pido que todo comentario incensario o de odio hacia mí o el escrito se lo guarden a ustedes mismos. Igualmente, que disfruten la lectura sin tener que pensar que el hecho de que haya una pareja homosexual lo arruinará.

Gracias.

Disfruten. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida.

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA / TOEI ANIMATION, A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES.**_


	2. Reunión

**.**

 **.**

 **[ BELLO JARDÍN ]**

 **Continuación de "UNA GRAN PELEA"**

 **1 – Reunión**

En el Santuario se podía sentir la paz, las once casas lucían a todo su esplendor y cada uno de los caballeros portaba orgulloso su armadura, todos estaban ahí, parados frente a un camino desolado y congelado por el tiempo. La misma neblina que se causaba por ese gélido clima no permitía ver a nadie la doceava casa que, después de seis años, parecía más una leyenda. Solamente un caballero faltaba, era el de Virgo, pero no pasó mucho antes de que él saliera de ese camino para juntarse con sus compañeros de armas.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó Saga. – ¿Algo nuevo en la casa de Piscis?

–Como siempre, como cada año, las flores han cambiado de color, y siguen sin morir. –miró a Camus y le dio una flor. –Siguen sin ser venenosas, pero aun así me sorprende que después del gran trabajo de Camus, sigan en pie.

Mu sonrió e incluso Deathmask suspiró aliviado. Eso solo significaba que Afrodita aun no decidía salir de su casa, a atacar o algo. Era raro para ellos, desde hacía un año, todas las noches se habían dado turnos para seguir a Afrodita fuera del Santuario. Sabían, o creían, que era él ya que vestía un manto negro que no dejaba ver su rostro, Deathmask ya lo había visto de esa manera. Él solo caminaba como alma en pena por las calles de Rodorio para entrar al bosque y ahí, para terror de los habitantes, desaparecía hasta antes de que el sol saliera. Uno lo seguía y otro dorado se quedaba en casa de Aries envela para avisar a los demás si algún accidente ocurría.

–Entonces, esta noche toca que Shura lo siga. –prosiguió Saga. –Si necesitas ayuda, recuerda que Shaka estará al tanto. Nos podemos retirar, amigos míos.

En realidad, así era. No todos eran los mejores amigos, claro, pero ahora había convivido lo suficiente como para no tener que estar peleando. Mucho de esto se lo agradecían a Mu y a Shaka, quienes decidieron que cierto caballero cocinara para ellos diariamente, así no tendrían que preocupar de molestar a la gente de Rodorio mientras reconstruían su ciudad. Pero lo que fue un plan de menos de un año, se había convertido ya en todo ese tiempo. Cada semana, Ikki tenía que cocinar en una casa diferente, porciones grandes que él disfrutaba preparar sin ningún problema, pero lo fue cuando descubrió que Aldebarán parecía que no podía llenarse. Él se molestó y dio su renuncia, además de que estaba cansado de tener que subir y bajar las escaleras del Santuario.

Los dorados ya habían amado su comida así que le ofrecieron abrir un restaurante donde Aldebarán pudiera ir sin problema. Ikki había aceptado; en las tardes cocinaba para los demás caballeros, después iría a su restaurant y con ayuda de más gente, cocinaría no solo para el caballero de Tauro si no que igualmente para los habitantes de Rodorio. Shaka estaba feliz de que su pareja estuviera haciendo algo que le agradaba, además de ayudarlo a entrenar a unos cuantos chicos. Además así, no tenían que preocuparse de defender la ciudad, los mismos habitantes se sentían mejor al ver que los caballeros dorados, de plata, Ikki y Seiya bajaban todos los días, incluso cuando Deathmask bajaba con su armadura puesta. Los habitantes aun no tenían mucha confianza, pero los dorados la tenían y por eso le ofrecieron nuevamente su armadura.

Todo parecía perfecto a su modo, sin contar un poco el estrés de la casa de Piscis. Seiya y Shaina entrenaban a nuevos reclutas, pero ese día decidieron tomarse un descanso e ir al restaurant de su amigo. Después de seis años, su relación había crecido que ahora se les podía ver agarrados de la mano caminando tranquilamente, pero no solo la de ellos había funcionado. La gran mayoría de la gente del Santuario y Rodorio sabían que Ikki y Shaka irían a muchas partes por su cuenta, pero terminaban teniendo tiempo juntos en el restaurante. A muchos no les molestaba y a los que sí, no podían decir nada contra dos de los caballeros más fuertes del Santuario. Vaya pareja.

–Parece que Ikki está ocupado. –le comentó Seiya a Shaina mientras recibían sus bebidas de un mesero nuevo. –Normalmente él nos da la bienvenida.

–Lo siento, el señor Fénix está ocupado, como usted dice. –el joven apenas tenía la misma edad que Seiya cuando ganó su armadura.

–Ya te hemos dicho que él no le gusta que le llamen así. –prosiguió Shaina.

El mesero asintió y regresó adentro de la cocina.

El restaurant era pequeño, pero aun así las mesas estaban siempre llenas a esa hora de la tarde. Había solo una mesa reservada y era donde Seiya y Shaina se habían sentado. Mientras tanto, en la cocina Ikki preparaba unos cuantos platillos para la gente que venía, además de que algunos caballeros dorados decidieron ir. Dohko, quien había regresado después de apenas un año de China, Camus y Aldebarán estaban ahí, haciendo que todas las miradas de las mujeres y niños se detuvieran ante ellos.

Seiya daba un trago a su bebida cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse y, como si no hubiera dado tiempo alguno, un niño pequeño corrió hacía la vidriera donde había deliciosos postres de muchas formas, tamaños y colores. No se veía más grande de tres años, pero Shaina y Seiya veían en él un rostro conocido.

–Uno de esos, mamá, papá. –dijo volteando hacía la puerta.

Seiya tuvo que hacer lo mismo y sonrió felizmente de saber quiénes eran.

Ikki se movía de un lado a otro, dando órdenes a otros tres cocineros, incluso a meseros que entraban y salían. Como había dicho, la gente de Rodorio se sentía segura, le tenían un respeto a Ikki no sólo por ser quién era si no que al final se mostró como un verdadero aliado a ellos. Aun así le temían, especialmente dentro de la cocina. No era grosero, ya había madurado lo suficiente para saber cómo comportarse, pero aun así era duro y sabían que era un poco perfeccionista, sin contar los días que amigos como Hyoga o Shiryu, o su pareja, llegaban a ir a comer ahí. Así que, cuando el pobre mesero que atendía a Seiya entró un poco nervioso, Ikki mostraba su voz fuerte.

–Dime qué es lo qué pasa. –sin ni siquiera verlo al mezclar unas especies en una olla.

–Señor Fénix, yo…

–Me llamo Ikki, recuerda eso. Además aquí soy tu jefe. –tomó un tomate y se lo lanzó a un cocinero que al parecer ya sabía que tenía que detener cualquier cosa que su jefe lanzaba. –Recuerda que son cinco y no cuatro.

El otro cocinero asintió y sin perder tiempo empezó a cortarlo en rodajas.

–Lo siento, señor Ikki. –el mesero suspiró para calmarse. –El problema es que llegaron dos nuevos clientes. Pero dicen que usted es pésimo cocinando y quieren quejarse con usted.

Toda la cocina se detuvo para ver la reacción de Ikki. Jamás nadie había dicho eso, y no era por la razón anterior de temerle, si no que su comida en realidad si era deliciosa. Ikki se detuvo y apagó la olla. Se quitó el mandil que tenía y volteó a ver a los demás.

–Creo que no les di la orden de detenerse. –de pronto todos volvían a sus obligaciones, excepto el mesero que tenía que guiar a Ikki. – ¿Pero quién se le ocurre decir eso?

Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de golpe y el mesero dijo un número, al parecer la mesa que había sido reservada. Ikki estaba un poco molesto pero después de ver quién era ese cliente que se quejaba sonrió de par en par.

Seiya tenía en sus piernas a un niño de tres años con cabello negro y unos ojos cafés hermosos. Él niño se veía enojado, incluso si Shaina y Shunrei trataban de animarlo. Del otro lado de la mesa, Hyoga y Shiryu se habían levantado rápidamente para recibir a su amigo. Se abrazaron por unos cuantos segundos y no dejaban de sonreír.

–Eres pésimo cocinando, Ikki. –le dijo Hyoga mientras lo despeinaba un poco. –Pero déjame decirte que la comida es deliciosa.

–Ni siquiera has ordenado nada, pajarraco.

–Pero ya lo sé de antemano.

–Igual yo. –sonrió Shiryu para sentarse de nuevo al lado de su esposa.

–Shunrei, me alegra verte. –Ikki verdaderamente había cambiado al hacerse mayor. Su voz era un poco más grave, había crecido un poco más y era cortés. Algo que si bien se notaba en los demás, en Ikki era algo sorprendente no ver su rostro de enojado de siempre.

–Igualmente. –sonrió y tomó al pequeño en sus brazos. – ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ikki vio al pequeño, vaya que había crecido. Él había viajado apenas tres años atrás a China para verlo cuando apenas nació. Sonrió al saber que por fin Shaka lo podría ver.

– ¿Cómo estas, pequeño? –pero él niño seguía molesto. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

–El niño no obedece a sus padres. –se escuchó una voz de la otra mesa. –Quiere el postre antes de la comida.

Ikki y los demás voltearon para ver a Camus que se levantaba de la mesa. Los Dorados habían saludado, pero Camus quería abrazar a su antiguo estudiante. Ikki rió un poco y se dirigió a la vitrina para tomar un pequeño pastel lleno de frutas. El niño sonrió y sus ojos se abrieron. Pero Ikki le indicó que no lo tendría.

–Si comes un poco de vegetales y carne, te daré todo el pastel. –guiñó a Shiryu.

–Sí, sí, lo haré. –sonrió el pequeño.

–Pero mi hijo normalmente no come mucha azúcar, Ikki. –comentó Shiryu un poco serio.

–Vamos, va de la casa. Además, es un niño, no creo que le haga mucho daño. Lo comeremos en el Santuario, ¿te parece?

El niño asintió con su pequeña cabeza mirando a sus padres. Ikki no sabía lo que hacía.

Después de comer con ellos, Seiya, Shaina y él tenían que entrenar a unos cuantos reclutas. Al parecer tres de ellos pertenecían a Shaka, pero Ikki le agradaba verlos morder el polvo una y otra vez. Shunrei, Shiryu y Hyoga estaban sentados en las gradas mientras que el niño disfrutaba del delicioso pastel que el caballero de Fénix le había ofrecido. Solo veía atento cómo dos chicos si apenas podía contra al que llamaba tío sin problema alguno. Uno de los chicos tenía un parche en el ojo, pero aun así peleaba duramente, el otro se movía muy rápidamente de un lado a otro para esquivar a Ikki, quien solo parecía bailar sin tener que lanzar muchos ataques. Los tiró sin ningún problema.

– ¡Yo quiero hacer eso! –gritó Ryuho.

–Oh, no puede ser. –dijo Shunrei. –Se comió todo el pastel. Pero que rápido.

El niño empezaba a correr en todas direcciones imitando los golpes que Ikki daba, hasta que Hyoga lo tomó de los brazos para alzarlo.

–Entonces yo te entrenaré, pequeño. –nuevamente lo puso en el suelo y colocó sus manos frente a él. –Ataca.

Shiryu encontró divertido como su hijo parecía ganarle a Hyoga sin problema, pero él solo imitaba los ataques que el caballero de Fénix hacía. Pero de pronto se quedó callado al ver como una mujer con mascara entraba en la arena. Ikki sonrió.

–Me alegra que hayas llegado, Hesper. –se colocó frente a ella para atacar, pero la chica en realidad era muy rápida. –Así es como se pelea.

Los demás caballeros veían como Ikki y ella peleaban sin parar, el tiempo pasaba más que cuando él peleó con los otros chicos, pero aun así la tiró al suelo y estaba a punto de dar un golpe final cuando una tranquila voz se escuchó.

–Detente, Ikki. –y él obedeció y ayudó a levantarse a Hesper. – ¿Nuevamente los entrenas así? Te dije que dieras un poco de ventaja.

–Maestro. –Hesper hizo una reverencia a Ikki y al caballero Dorado de Virgo ni siquiera lo volteó a ver antes de irse a ayudar a sus compañeros.

–Vamos, Shaka. No pasa nada, además de que los enemigos no darán ventajas.

Shaka parecía no ver a los otros caballeros sentados, pero el niño no quitaba su vista de esa armadura dorada.

–Ikki, son mis alumnos, así que tendrás que hacerme caso. No quiero que los golpees de esa manera, apenas pueden contigo y parece que los quisieras matar.

–Lo siento, cariño. –sonrió y volteó a verlos. –Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

Los jóvenes se mostraban serios pero hicieron un ademán como si aceptaran las disculpas. Shaka ahora sonreía y besó a Ikki en la mejilla.

–Sigues siendo tan violento. –de pronto sintió que alguien tomaba su pierna. Era Ryuho que lo veía con grandes ojos. – ¿Quién eres tú, pequeño?

–Shaka, él es mi hijo. –sonrió Shiryu al acercarse a ellos para tomar al pequeño en sus brazos. Hyoga y Shunrei le siguieron para saludar al caballero Dorado. –Su nombre es Ryuho.

Ikki se había separado de ellos para darle algunas indicaciones a los reclutas.

–Ryuho, ya veo. –sonrió y saludó a Shunrei cortésmente, al igual que apretaba la mano de Hyoga. – ¿Qué hay de ti, Hyoga? Ikki me dijo que no tienes suerte.

–Ese pajarraco. –Hyoga rió un poco. –No, no es eso. Es solo que tengo mucha suerte y, honestamente, aun no quiero detenerla.

–Me alegra que se lleven tan bien. Lamentablemente ahora tengo que retirarme. Shura y yo tenemos que hacer vigilancia esta noche. –Ikki se acercaba justamente cuando Shiryu y Hyoga preguntaban curiosos sobre eso. –Seguramente el caballero de Fénix puede responderles. –sonrió al ver que Ryuho aun veía su armadura. – ¿Quieres ser un caballero Dorado?

–Sí, así es. –respondió el niño tomando la hombrera de la armadura de Virgo. –Mi padre me entrenará, igualmente Hyoga si es necesario. –miró con grandes ojos a Ikki. –También quiero que él me entrené.

–Lo siento, pequeño. –sonrió. –Si llegara a entrenar a alguien, sería a mi nueva sobrina. –sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. –Me gustaría enseñarle todo lo que sé, si es que Shun no decide entrenarla por él mismo.

– ¿Extrañas a tu hermano? –preguntó Shiryu mientras colocaba a su hijo abajo.

–Así es. No lo he visto desde hace tres años, cuando nos vimos en China. Se supone que él vendría más temprano, hace tres meses, pero la pequeña nació y tenían que esperar un poco. Estoy realmente emocionado de verlo a él, a Junet y al bebé.

Shiryu y Hyoga sonreían y ambos tomaron a Ikki de los hombros para darle vuelta. No lo podía creer, parecía como si lo hubiera invocado. Shun estaba junto con Seiya entrando a la arena, mientras que atrás iba Shaina y Junet con un pequeño cuerpo en brazos, pero no esperó más y corrió para saludarlo. Los hermanos se abrazaron fuertemente y no se separaron hasta que los demás decidieron acercarse a ellos. Ikki entonces abrazó a Junet con cuidado y vio aquel pequeño cuerpo. Totalmente era su sobrina, ojos azules como su madre y el cabello como su padre. Los demás se acercaban para verla, pero Ryuho de pronto se molestó y dio la media vuelta pero sintió que lo cargaban. El caballero de Virgo lo tenía en brazos y le sonrió mientras igualmente se acercaba al bebé y a sus padres. Shun ahora estaba un poco más alto, su voz había cambiado y se notaba que nunca dejó de ejercitar su cuerpo. Quizá ya era algo que los caballeros no podían dejar de hacer. Mientras que Junet se veía más tranquila, había dejado la vida de amazona e incluso pensaba en dejar su armadura al igual que su esposo.

–Es hermosa. –comentó Shaina.

–Pero parece que Shiryu y Shun se tomaron muy enserio lo de la familia. –decía Hyoga.

Ikki no decía nada, sólo se acercó a Junet para dar a entender que quería cargarla. Así fue, la tomó en sus brazos y sonrió, pero el bebé de pronto se movía y empezaba a llorar.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó un poco asustado.

–Bueno, eres tú, Ikki. –sonrió Hyoga. –Quizá sabe cómo eres.

–Cállate, pajarraco. –pero eso no ayudó el hecho de que la bebé parara.

Shaka se acercó, ya le había dado su hijo a Shiryu así que pidió a Ikki que le dejara cargar a su sobrina. Shun quería tomarla, no le gustaba verla llorar, pero decidió que igualmente Shaka tenía un poco de derecho. La niña lloraba sin parar hasta que se acomodó en los brazos del caballero de Virgo y se tranquilizó totalmente.

–Ikki. –sonrió y abrió los ojos mientras jugaba con la niña.

Todos esperaran que dijera algo pero él sólo decidió jugar con la pequeña en sus brazos. Shiryu no podía a su hijo que se movía sin parar, así que lo bajó para que él corriera a la pierna de Shaka nuevamente.

–Cárgame a mí también. –demandaba.

–Hijo, el caballero de Virgo no podría con ambos, la niña es muy pequeña. –le dijo Shunrei con una sonrisa.

Hyoga se acercó a su amigo Ikki, veía que estaba un poco molesto, quizá celoso de que su sobrina prefería a Shaka.

– ¿No has pensando en tener uno? –preguntó para después darse cuenta de lo que preguntaba. –Oh, espera…

La cara de Ikki lo decía todo, era una sonrisa pero sus ojos quería gritarle lo estúpido que era, aun así Shaka sonrió para entregar a la bebé a sus padres y tomar a Ryuho en los brazos nuevamente. Se veía que disfrutaba que ese niño le alabara.

–Tengo que irme, Shura y yo nos veremos en la casa de Capricornio para ponernos de acuerdo en algunas cosas. –volteó a Ikki. –Esta noche sabes que no podré dormir en casa.

–Está bien, sabes que lo entiendo.

– ¿Puedo ir con el caballero de Virgo? –preguntó el niño a su padre.

–Bueno, creo que podemos acompañarlo, ¿no es así, Shunrei?

–Yo iré con Junet y Shaina para arreglar todo para los niños, Shiryu. Si tú quieres ir a visitar a Shura, por mí no hay problema.

Shiryu entonces asintió y Shaka y él, junto con su hijo, se despidieron para ir a la casa de Capricornio. Mientras tanto Shun e Ikki platicaban en el camino a la casa de Virgo, donde él les daría hospedaje. Hyoga igualmente los seguía pero no quería interrumpirlos, a comparación de Shun, él si había visitado a Ikki varias veces.

Al llegar, Junet y Shunrei entraron a la recamara de invitados para acomodar todo para el bebé. Hyoga incluso decidió ayudarles mientras que Ikki y Shun entraban a la recamara de meditación, donde la armadura de Andrómeda seguía intacta.

– ¿Solo utilizas tu armadura para entrenar a los reclutas, Ikki? –preguntó mientras acariciaba la caja de su vieja armadura.

–Así es. –sonrió el hermano. –La verdad, no me gustaría, pueden pelear pero su nivel es tan bajo. Excepto el de una chica, Hesper. Ella es verdaderamente mi orgullo. Desde que llegó ha entrenado duramente, me considera su maestro y no a Shaka. Aunque hay otro chico que sé que puede tener gran capacidad de pelea. Solamente que algo lo detiene.

–Parece que has encontrado una manera de usarla sin lastimar…casi.

–Sí, pero no te preocupes. Cuando entrene a Nina te prometo no ser violento.

– ¿Entrenar? ¿A mi hija? –Shun se mostraba un poco curioso. –No, no creo que eso pase.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Ella es hija de uno de los caballeros de Athena. Seguramente podrá dominar el cosmos.

–Pero no quiero que sea así, Ikki. –sonrió. –Junet no quiere que ella use una máscara y dé su vida en peleas. Mucho menos que se vaya a entrenar a algún terrible lugar.

–La máscara es una terrible excusa, hermanito. Yo he visto miles de veces el rostro de Junet y Shaina, incluso de Hesper. Ya casi nadie sigue esa regla hoy en día, especialmente desde que Marín decidió quitársela. ¿Sabes cuantos trataron de pelear contra ella? Te digo, eso deja de ser una excusa. Yo entrenaré a mi sobrina.

–No lo harás, ni tú ni yo. –tomó entonces su armadura para dejarla en una caja. –Debes entender que eso es lo que deseó.

Ikki asintió sin problema para entonces guardar su armadura en la misma caja.

–Haz cambiado, Shun. –sonrió su hermano. –Ahora te veo más maduro y sabes al menos qué es lo que quieres.

–Tú también, hermano. Parece que quedarte en un lugar te ayudó mucho.

–Bueno, sí, pero jamás me quede más de un año sin irme a algún lugar.

– ¿Viajaste dejando a Shaka sólo?

–Claro, me iba de viaje a algún lugar durante un mes o dos. Visité a Hyoga en Siberia, incluso viaje a la India, pero ahí duré un año y dos meses. –se mostró feliz viendo su armadura. –Meditaba todos los días, es diferente que cuando Shaka me ayuda. Ahora sentía que estaba solo yo, nadie más que yo, pero aun así… –miró a la puerta para ver que nadie lo escuchara. –sentí que otro cosmos estaba cerca.

– ¿Algún otro caballero, hermano?

–No, el cosmos era el mío pero…era diferente. Sentía que era otra persona. Incluso podría decir que aumentó y además mi armadura llegó con unos cuantos cambios. –colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. –Pero eso no lo sabe nadie. Ni siquiera le he dicho a Shaka.

–No veo por qué ocultarlo.

–Shaka siempre está preocupado desde lo que pasó con Afrodita. No quiero darle aún más preocupaciones.

Shun asintió y ambos salieron para ver como Shiryu y su hijo llegaba. Ikki les decía que mientras su hermano y cuñada acomodaban todo, y ellos iban a dejar sus cosas, él podía hacerles una deliciosa comida. Nadie dijo que no, ni siquiera Hyoga que se quedaría en casa de Acuario con su maestro Camus.

.

La tarde pasó entre pláticas de los amigos y las parejas de cada uno. Incluso Seiya se había dado tiempo de ir. Ahí mismo él explicó lo que había pasado en casa de Piscis y cómo era que todos los meses los caballeros seguían manteniéndola congelada, al menos a su alrededor. Ikki igualmente explicó la razón de por qué Shaka no podía estar con ellos esa noche. Cuando la noche empezó a llegar, Shun y Junet tenían que retirarse ya que la niña debía de dormir. Hyoga decidió quedarse un poco más, pero se iría en cuanto Seiya lo hiciera. Shiryu por otra parte parecía tener una discusión en chino con su hijo.

– ¿Qué ocurre, amigo? –preguntó Seiya.

–No pasa nada. –respondió Shunrei, pero el rostro de su hijo decía otra cosa.

–Vamos, si necesitas algo, es mi casa, recuerda. –sonrió Ikki.

Shiryu parecía decirle algo a su hijo, quien se levantó y corrió a los brazos de Ikki.

–Quiero quedarme contigo, tío. –Hyoga encontraba gracioso el hecho de que apenas si lo había conocido ese día. –Quiero ver de nuevo al caballero Dorado y quiero quedarme contigo. Diles a mis padres que se puede.

–Lo siento, Ikki. –respondió Shunrei. –Además, cariño, el caballero no llegará hasta mañana en la mañana.

–Por mí no hay ningún problema, Shiryu. –sonrió Ikki. –Se podría quedar en la recamara de meditación, está al otro lado del pasillo frente a la mía.

–Parece que al final al menos uno de tus sobrinos te quiere. –dijo Hyoga para recibir un pequeño golpe de Ikki.

Shunrei ahora hablaba en chino con Shiryu. Eso le molestaba un poco a Ikki, pero entendía que eran cosas de ellos, además de que estaba feliz de darle unos cuantos postres a escondidas a Ryuho. Después de todo eso, Shiryu y Shunrei aceptaron con la condición de que no debía de comer todo lo que Ikki le diera y a la mañana siguiente él tendría que irlo a llevar a su casa. Ikki aceptó gustoso y despidió a los preocupados padres, unos minutos después incluso despidió a Seiya y Shaina y a su buen amigo Hyoga.

Ryuho no dormiría temprano esa noche, Ikki le seguía preparando postres y además "entrenándolo" a su manera, unos cuantos golpes y se dejaba ganar. Parecía que después de todo, los niños no eran tanta molestia como él creía anteriormente. Pero aun así adoró el momento en que el niño se quedó dormido. Decidió hacer lo mismo así que se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar. Se sentía verdaderamente feliz de volver a tener a sus amigos, a su hermano, e incluso dos nuevos miembros de la familia ahí con él. Pensó igualmente que quizá podría lograr que Shaka quisiera empezar algo con él.

.

Mientras la reunión pasaba, Shura estaba en las puertas de Rodorio, esperando a que aquel antiguo caballero Dorado pasara. Él estaba de alguna manera en sintonía con su cosmos con el caballero de Virgo, quien meditaba tranquilamente a la entrada de la casa de Aries. Si algo pasaba, él sería el primero en saberlo. Ni siquiera sintió como la noche llegaba, pero al abrir los ojos se daba cuenta que ni siquiera Shura se había movido de lugar.

– ¿Lo sientes? –preguntó Mu mientras se acercaba.

–Pensé que dormías, amigo.

–Lo hacía, pero de pronto sentí un cosmos muy extraño. Y ahora siento que el cosmos de Shura no se ha movido. ¿No es hora ya de que Afrodita caminara por Rodorio?

–Ambas cosas son verdad, Mu. El cosmos me preocupó por un instante pero, ha desaparecido. Fue demasiado rápido a mi parecer. –se levantó y miró hacía las estrellas. –Ya son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Afrodita no aparece ¿crees que algo haya pasado?

–No lo sé. Iré a casa de Acuario, le avisaré a Camus si no ha sentido nada. Tú quédate aquí y espera a que Shura diga algo.

Shura estaba un poco impaciente y preocupado, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no se podía mover de ahí. Por un momento recordó un pequeño detalle de hace cuatro años, no le importó ni un segundo su obligación y corrió hacía el Santuario.

.

Pronto serían las tres de la mañana, Ikki dormía tranquilamente hasta que sintió que alguien lo mecía. Al despertar, vio un pequeño cuerpo a su lado. Ryuho se veía asustado y a punto de llorar.

– ¿Pasa algo, pequeño? –se sentó para verlo mejor.

–Tuve una pesadilla, tío. –lo abrazó. –Y aun no estoy seguro si estoy dormido.

–No, no lo estás. ¿Qué pasó?

–Soñé que el Santuario estaba lleno de hielo, todo se veía obscuro y todo el paisaje estaba lleno de árboles muy grandes. Desperté y vine para acá pero… vi una sombra en el pasillo.

Ikki se levantó y le dijo que se quedara en la cama. Lo arropó bien antes de salir y le dijo que por nada saliera. Aunque fuera de noche, las casas de los dorados mantenían cierta luz, pero raramente ahora la de Virgo estaba obscura. A Ikki no le parecía normal así que encerró la recamara principal y se puso a buscar si alguien más estaba ahí. Era algo raro, los ladrones no eran tan estúpidos como para robar en el Santuario. Después de unos minutos tratando de encontrar a alguien, decidió regresar con Ryuho. Él estaba aún sentado en el piso, asustado pero se alivió al ver a Ikki llegar.

–No te preocupes, no hay nadie. –sonrió al sentarse. –Quizá no debí haberte dado tantos dulces antes de dormir. Pero no le digas a tu padre.

–No, no. Eran deliciosos y él me regañaría si sabe que los comí.

–Bien. Si te sientes mejor, duerme aquí, yo estaré afuera. Tengo que prender las luces y muy pronto Shaka vendrá. ¿Quieres algo de comer para cuándo despiertes?

Ryuho sonrió y empezó a pedir un pastel o incluso fruta con crema, o ambos. Ikki lo arropó nuevamente y salió para empezar su día. No se levantaba tan temprano, pero ahora el sueño se había ido. Después de unas cuantas horas, sintió que alguien entraba a la casa de Virgo, corrió a la entrada para ver a Shura y Shaka llegar juntos. Shaka lo besó y preguntó si algo había pasado, lo cual la respuesta fue negativa. Shura mientras tanto vigilaba los alrededores. El caballero de Capricornio se veía más serio de lo normal.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Ikki tomando a Shaka de la mano.

–Afrodita nunca salió del Santuario. –señaló Shura. –Pensamos que quizá pueda estar aquí. ¿Estás seguro de no haber visto nada?

–Yo no. Pero al parecer si entró alguien. ¿No sintieron un cosmos hace poco? –Shura y Shaka se mostraron un poco curiosos. –Estaba dormido, pero estoy seguro que lo sentí.

–Aun así no fue el de Afrodita. –acentuó Shaka. –Hace tiempo que no lo siento, es verdad, pero recuerdo muy bien su cosmos. –miró al pasillo y se encamino a él sin esperar a Ikki.

– ¿Ikki? –preguntó Shura al ponerse frente a él. –Creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo, ¿no es así? Ya pronto serán seis años.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el caballero de Fénix.

–Hace seis años robaste la armadura de Cáncer, ahora parece que alguien ha robado la de Piscis. Confiesa de una vez y te perdonaré la vida.

–Tú sabes que no es verdad, ni siquiera lo de hace seis años. Los caballeros Dorados, incluso tú estabas ahí, me dieron la razón. Y además. –se acercó a Shura. – ¿Cómo vienes a mi casa a amenazarme de esa manera?

–No creas que solo porque Shaka es tu pareja tú eres dueño de la casa de Virgo. Ni siquiera es tu signo, y aquí no eres más que un caballero de bronce.

Parecía que otra pelea se haría pero el caballero de Virgo llegaba para estar entre los dos.

–No está. –señaló a Shura. –Alguien la ha robado.

Shura miró a Ikki con ojos de saber que él era el culpable de eso. Respondió a Shaka que avisaría a los demás y que se tenían que ver en la casa de Acuario. Shaka asintió y lo vio irse antes de que Ikki lo abrazara.

– ¿Dónde estaba la armadura, amor? –preguntó al caballero de Virgo.

–La deje en la biblioteca. Estaba escondida ahí, hace cuatro años me la dieron a tus espaldas. –suspiró Shaka. –No queríamos que pasará lo que pasó en Rodorio cuando la armadura de Cáncer, pero me siento mal al saber que aquí estaba mi sobrina y además sus padres.

–Los caballeros Dorados no confían en mí, ¿cierto?

–No confiamos en nadie para eso. Sólo Shura, Mu y yo sabíamos que la armadura estaría en esta casa, pero ni ellos sabían exactamente dónde. Debes de saber que tenemos secretos entre todos nosotros. Toma por ejemplo la casa de Piscis. Sólo Camus y yo sabemos la entrada y salida de ahí, yo siendo el que verifica cada cierto tiempo que las flores sigan ahí. Pero Camus sabe dónde está el camino correcto para llegar a los aposentos de Athena.

–Creo en ti, amor. –lo miró con una sonrisa para besarlo. –Prométeme que todo estará bien, que no es necesario que le pida a mi hermano que se vaya.

–Si por alguna razón Afrodita tomó la armadura, no hay problema. –sonrió y tomó el rostro de Ikki en sus manos. –Somos ya once caballeros dorados, además de estar tú y tus hermanos. Él no podría con todos nosotros al mismo tiempo.

Ikki se sentía mucho mejor al saber eso, así que dio media vuelta para regresar a ver si su armadura y la de su hermano seguían intactas. Por un segundo sintió nuevamente un cosmos extraño en esa casa, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ese cosmos ya no era tan fuerte y se había esfumado más rápido que antes. Además, parecía que había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que sus reclutas pronto pelearían por sus armaduras. Recordó entonces cómo él había ganado la suya y esperó que jamás nadie tuviera que pelear de esa manera por alguna armadura.

* * *

.

 _COMO PROMETÍ A ALGUIEN QUE SEGUÍA ESTE FIC, EN SEPTIEMBRE EMPEZARÉ A PUBLICAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE. POR EL MOMENTO TIENE CINCO CAPÍTULOS Y ESPERO PODER EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR LOS OTROS DIEZ QUE ESTÁN YA PLANEADOS. AHORA, HAY UNA TERCERA PARTE ASÍ QUE HE DEJADO ALGUNOS "HINTS" EN ESTA CONTINUACIÓN, Y LO QUE ME ENCANTÓ ES QUE SoG SALIÓ JUSTO A TIEMPO XD YA QUE LA TERCERA PARTE SE BASA EN ALGO QUE PASA EN SoG PERO CON OTRO ENFOQUE. AUN ASÍ NO QUIERO CAMBIAR NADA DE LO QUE YA TENÍA PLANEADO PARA ESA TERCERA PARTE._

 _ESPERO DISFRUTEN (AÚN) DE ESTE FIC Y PODER PRESENTARLES BIEN A MI OC DE SAINT SEIYA. ALGUNOS QUE ME SIGUEN EN TUMBLR SABEN QUIÉN ES PERO NO SU HISTORIA TOTALMENTE._

 _¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ESPERO PODER SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, CON "UN DESTELLO FAVORABLE" Y ALGO NUEVO QUE QUIERO EMPEZAR A PUBLICAR DE SHIVA (PERO SOLO CUANDO TENGA BASTANTE CAPÍTULOS)_


	3. El lobo, el cerbero, la hidra

**.**

 **.**

 **2 – El lobo, el cerbero, la hidra**

La mañana había llegado, pero Shaka no estaba ahí. Él, al igual que los demás caballeros Dorados, viajaron a la casa de Acuario para ver si encontraban algo ahí. Curiosamente vieron todo intacto así que empezaron a hablar para saber quién había sido el que robó la armadura dorada de Piscis. Sabían, por alguna razón, que sería la misma persona que robó la de Cáncer.

Mientras tanto, Ikki estaba dándole de comer a sus invitados, incluso a Ryuho. Recordaba que tenía que entregarlo a sus padres antes de las diez de la mañana, que sería cuando sus alumnos y de Shaka pelearían para obtener sus armaduras.

–Entiendo la de Cerbero, ya hace tiempo que nadie la porta pero… –Shun estaba un poco triste. –Pero, la de lobo e hidra…

–No creas mal, hermano. No murieron. Hubo un ataque hace tiempo, lamentablemente su cuerpo ya no puede con la armadura, terminaron mal heridos y ni siquiera ellos aceptaron seguir con sus obligaciones.

– ¿Es eso posible? –preguntó Junet quien mantenía su bebe en brazos. –Yo quisiera dejar la mía de una vez. No la necesito, no la quiero.

–Eso sería desertar, y sabes bien cómo se paga. –Ikki no quería mencionar nada enfrente del pequeño que estaba su lado. –Además, no creo que la necesites. Si algo pasa, prometo tomar tu lugar, Junet.

Su cuñada sonrió como agradecimiento. En verdad no quería dejar a su hija sola, ni siquiera para pelear contra espectros o enemigos de otro lugar. El caballero de Fénix se levantó con Ryuho y mencionó que tenía que irse, que los vería después en la arena ya que quería presumir de su alumna estrella. Apenas estaba saliendo cuando Shura y Shaka entraban a la casa de Virgo. Debajo de las escaleras se encontraban los demás Dorados, así que Ryuho no podía dejar de ver con grandes ojos todas esas armaduras.

– ¿Desde cuando tienes un hijo, Ikki? –preguntó en broma Deathmask.

–No estamos aquí para eso, Deathmask. –comentó Milo. –Queremos la armadura ahora mismo, Ikki. No nos importa pelear contigo, caballero de Fénix.

–Milo, no importa que seas mi compañero, no permitiré eso. –respondió Shaka poniéndose a un lado de su pareja. –Primero tenemos que estar seguros de sus acusaciones.

–No me digas, ¿Shura les dijo sus presentimientos a todos? –Ikki se veía un poco molesto.

–Creemos que tú la has robado, Ikki. –siguió Milo. –Algunos de nosotros incluso pensamos que la armadura de Cáncer alguna vez estuvo en tu poder.

–Eso ni yo lo creo. –Deathmask ahora se dirigía a las escaleras para sentarse frente a ellos, dándole la espalda exactamente a Ikki. –Si pelean contra él por falsas acusaciones, además de las de mi armadura, también pelearan conmigo. ¿Alguien quiere ir al Yomotsu? –sonrió como él sabía al alzar su dedo. –Es lindo en esta época del año.

–No es necesario, Deathmask. –se acercó Aldebarán e incluso Camus. –Creo yo que Ikki ha ganado nuestra confianza, e igualmente creo que nadie debió de dejar de dársela.

Al parecer no todos los Dorados creían en Shura. Los hermanos de Leo y Sagitario dieron su opinión, diciendo que Ikki no podría haber destruido un pueblo solo para conseguir una armadura que no necesitaría. Dohko sonrió y decía que él confiaba en los amigos de su alumno Shiryu. Saga y Kanon seguían con Milo y Shura, pero los ojos se posaron en Mu. Todos sabían que era gran amigo de Shaka, que no podría traicionarlo, no podría ni por un instante estar en contra del hombre que había estado a su lado ni a su pareja. Pero él tenía sus razones.

–Ikki, no importa ya si robaste la armadura hace seis años. Deathmask ahora la utiliza sin problema, hemos confiado en él. Pero creo yo que debemos de impartir justicia por lo que pasó en Rodorio. Incluso tú lo sabes.

Shaka se mostraba inexpresivo pero al cerrar los ojos decía mucho.

–Si quieren ser justos, entonces traigan al menos una prueba de que Ikki ha hecho lo que dicen. Si me llegan a convencer a mí, Shaka de Virgo, le entregaré al caballero de Fénix al Patriarca y será juzgado.

–No es así. –señaló Shura al ver que Shiryu llegaba. –Él me ha prometido en ser la justicia ante esto, ¿no es así, Shiryu?

El pobre caballero de Dragón no sabía bien de qué se trataba hasta que Milo decidió explicarle todo. Shiryu miró a su compañero y como él tenía a su hijo en manos.

–Lo prometí, así es. –se acercó a Ikki para tomar a su hijo y sonreír. –Pero no creo para nada que tenga que usar mi Excalibur con él. Así que, maestros, –se dirigía a Dohko y Shura, –les pido que no me metan en este problema al menos que sea solucionado.

Se alejó de ahí sin decir palabra algún a ellos, solo le decía a Ikki que lo vería más tarde, al igual que su hijo gritaba para despedirse de Shaka y su tío.

–Deberías conseguirte uno de esos pequeños humanos, Ikki. –sonrió Deathmask al levantarse para estar a su lado.

–Creo que Shiryu y yo tenemos un fuerte punto. –sonrió Shaka. –Ahora por favor, retírense. Los esperaré cuando tengan sus pruebas.

Todos se fueron de ahí, excepto Shaka y Deathmask. Ikki tomó el brazo de Shaka un poco molesto y preguntó si él estaba de su lado o no.

– ¿Robaste la armadura de Cáncer? –preguntó al tomarlo de los hombros.

–Claro que no pero…

– ¿Fuiste tú quien destruyó el pueblo? –interrumpió.

–No, no es así.

– ¿Sabes dónde está la armadura de Piscis?

–No, Shaka.

–Entonces te creo. –lo besó tranquilamente y sonrió. –Ellos pueden creer en lo que quieran, pero sé que tu palabra pesa más para mí. Ahora, permíteme descansar un poco antes de que mis alumnos se enfrenten. Deathmask. –se despidió de él con una pequeña reverencia y se fue adentro de la casa de Virgo.

El caballero de Fénix se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar con su maestro. No decían nada pero el caballero de Cáncer sentía a Ikki un poco nervioso.

–Dime, Ikki, ¿sabe Shaka cuándo le mientes?

–El problema, maestro, es que me lo he repetido tantos años que incluso yo siento que es verdad. –se detuvo para poder respirar. –Pero ¿qué puedo decir? No esperaba que mi ataque fuera algo tan destructor.

Deathmask sonreía. Por una parte se sentía mal al saber que su alumno estaba triste ante esto, pero por otra, se sentía orgulloso de que Ikki pudiera tener un poder tan letal. Al fin de cuentas, él seguía siendo la máscara de la muerte.

.

Algunos caballeros Dorados, incluyendo a Shaka, estaban alrededor de la arena viendo pelear a los jóvenes. Si bien algunos eran demasiado buenos, terminaban siendo una desgracia para sus maestros. Ikki estaba feliz, incluso vestía su armadura, y sólo por uno de los alumnos de Shaka es que él estaba ahí. Hesper era la primera de los tres alumnos de Shaka en pelear por su armadura. Su pelea fue un gran acontecimiento, ya que si apenas duró más de media hora cuando ella ganó. Sus golpes, sus ataques y su manera de esquivar y bloquear eran definitivamente del caballero de Fénix. Incluso Shaka tuvo que detenerla de dar un golpe casi mortal a su contrincante. Ella aceptó la armadura de la Cerbero para poder cargarla y sentarse a un lado de su maestro. Ikki sonreía y le dijo lo orgulloso que se sentía. Hesper respondió que ella era la suertuda de tenerlo tan cerca. Los demás caballeros peleaban y, aunque Ikki creía que Hesper sería la única con una armadura ese día, se equivocaba al ver a los otros dos hermanos ganar la de Lobo y la de Hidra. El caballero de Virgo se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos, y Hyoga se acercó a su amigo. Se veía un poco inquieto e incluso molesto.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó viendo a los demás caballeros pelear.

–Sabes, ellos nunca me han dado buena espina. Ario y Dantes son buenos peleando pero… hay ciertos golpes que no se ven de un estilo de Shaka o míos.

–Quizá solo es su estilo, Ikki. Te puedo asegurar que tú no tienes ni una manera de pelear como tu antiguo maestro. Tienes de Deathmask, pero los dos son unos malditos sádicos así que eso creo que no contaría como estilo.

–Espero que esta preocupación sea una tontería. –sonrió Ikki para abrazar con un brazo a su amigo. – ¿Qué tal si entrenamos esta tarde juntos?

–Eres un maldito sádico pero creo que yo soy un poco masoquista. ¿Es una cita?

–Eres rubio con ojos azules, no podía detenerme, lo siento.

Ambos rieron ante esa broma. El caballero de Cisne y el de Fénix eran parecidos, pero al mismo tiempo eran un poco diferentes, incluso sus mismos signos era la contradicción; hielo y fuego, frio y caliente. Así que al momento de pelear sabían que podría terminar empatados como alguna vez pasó.

Shaka decidió darles ese día de descanso a sus alumnos al haber ganado sus nuevas armaduras, así podría pasar un tiempo con Ikki a solas en su casa. Shaka amaba tener esos tiempos libres con él, de poder amarlo sin parar y después descansar a su lado. Ikki ya se había colocado entre los brazos de Shaka para dormir un rato pero entonces sintió que debía de hablar ahora, quizá después sería necesario toda la honestidad.

–Shaka, ¿crees que puedan encontrar la armadura de Piscis?

– ¿Oh? –Shaka acariciaba la espalda de Ikki. – ¿Por qué eres tú el que se preocupa por eso? Eso es mío, amor. No te preocupes.

–Es solo que… quiero decirte algo muy importante.

–Sé que tú no robaste la armadura, Ikki. Incluso Ryuho está de tu lado, sabes que los niños no mienten tan fácilmente. –se acercó a besar a Ikki suavemente. –Quiero descansar, amor. No quiero pensar en nada de eso ahora.

Ikki asintió haciéndole prometer que de todos modos más tarde deberían de hablar de eso. Se acomodó nuevamente en los brazos de Shaka para dormir lo que no había dormido la noche anterior.

.

La casa de Acuario servía como arena de duelo, no habían esperado mucho tiempo después de descansar con sus amigos para pelear. Camus, Deathmask y Shaka veían a sus alumnos pelear de un lado a otro en un terreno lleno de hielo. Hyoga quería ponerle obstáculos a su amigo, pero era inútil, Ikki había entrenado al lado de dos caballeros Dorados durante esos seis años. Aun así era sorprendente que Hyoga pudiera contra él solo, en realidad sus maestros ansiaban saber quién ganaría esta pequeña pelea pero súbitamente vieron que los demás caballeros dorados llegaban a la casa de Acuario. El caballero de Cisne y Fénix se detuvieron y quedaron callados al ver que Shura sostenía algún objeto en sus manos.

–Encontramos esto cerca de la casa de Virgo. –dijo Aldebarán quien venía con ellos.

El brazo de la armadura de Piscis estaba intacto. Nadie explicaba por qué demonios solo estaba esa parte, ni siquiera Shaka podía entenderlo. Shura explicó que el caballero de Virgo había convocado a los demás a casa de Acuario a esa hora, así que al caminar rumbo ahí, él y Aldebarán habían visto esa parte de la armadura. Shaka se disculpaba ya que él no había pedido tal cosa, incluso se veía extraño el hecho de que fueron sus alumnos los que mandaron el mensaje. Los caballeros Dorados veían como Ikki y Hyoga se quedaban quietos en medio de la sala, tenían respetos a los Dorados así que no querían acercarse.

– ¿Dónde están tus alumnos, Shaka? –preguntó Mu.

–Ganaron sus armaduras hoy, así que decidí darles el día libre. –su respuesta no era parecida a cuando hablaba con Mu, pero sabían bien por qué.

Hyoga de pronto se colocó en posición de ataque.

– ¡Polvo de diamantes!

Los Dorados entonces vieron como alguien esquivaba el ataque, era alguien que igualmente trataba de lanzar uno contra el caballero de Fénix. Shaka rápidamente se colocó frente a su amante para defenderlo, igualmente Camus estaba ahí para Hyoga. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver entrar a tres caballeros, el lobo, el cerbero y la hidra. Los alumnos de Shaka e Ikki se veían verdaderamente dispuestos a pelear.

– ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Shaka bajando su guardia.

–Maestro, discúlpenos, pero nosotros tenemos que hacer algo que ustedes han esperado mucho para cumplir. –respondió Ario, el chico de cabello verde y un parche en el ojo, ahora caballero de Lobo.

–Ustedes, los caballeros Dorados, y todo el Santuario son unos mentirosos. –prosiguió su hermano Dantes, caballero de Hidra quien tenía el cabello un poco más corto que el de su hermano. –Queremos justicia ahora mismo.

De pronto corrió para atacar a Shaka, pero este solo tuvo que dar un pequeño golpe con su mano para bloquear. Dantes ahora se encontraba atrás de ellos, dando la cara a Ikki. No tardó mucho para que los otros dos caballeros hicieran lo mismo, ahí mismo la amazona de Cerbero atacó sin esperar nada. Ikki rápidamente detuvo el ataque para empezar una pelea entre ellos dos. Hyoga entendía que esa era la naturaleza de su amigo, sobrevivir o dejarse matar, e Ikki odiaba la segunda opción. Por un momento Ikki y Hesper se separaron.

–Maestro Fénix. –ella dijo mientras hacía que los demás caballeros la vieran hablar. –Queremos su cabeza y haremos todo por ella.

Hesper tenía el cabello largo y negro, algo que sobresalía de su máscara, la cual tomó para retirarla y dejar ves unos ojos verdes y sus labios rojos. Nadie podía mencionarlo, sabían que ahora las amazonas tenían todo el derecho de usar o no esas máscaras.

–Entréguenos al caballero de Fénix. –dijo sin ningún cambio en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué insisten tanto? –preguntó Deathmask. –Esto es una traición, atacar a su maestro y además a un caballero Dorado.

De pronto la máscara fue lanzada como un arma hacía él, pero Deathmask no quería detenerla tan fácilmente así que sólo la atrapó para lanzarla nuevamente ahora hacia el caballero de Lobo. Si Hesper hubiera tenido la misma fuerza, hubiera logrado lastimar al caballero de Dorado como él le hizo a Ario.

–Hermano. –se acercó Hesper a él.

– ¿Hermano? –preguntó Ikki. –No lo sabía… pero… aun no entiendo por qué me quieren matar, especialmente tú Hesper.

–Eres pésimo recordando, ¿cierto? –sonrió Dantes. –Vamos, trata de recordar el rostro de mi hermana antes de que nos cansemos de todo esto.

Hyoga para entonces sentía un terrible golpe en el pecho. Nadie se le había acercado pero sabía que era más que nada un sentimiento. Volvió a ver el rostro de la chica, Hesper ahora le parecía un poco conocida, así que se acercó a su compañero y lo vio con un rostro de miedo y enojo al mismo tiempo.

–Ikki…–suspiró. –Sé quién es. No sé por qué, pero la recuerdo.

El caballero de Fénix entonces era quien se sorprendía. Un miedo terrible le llenó el pecho pero no quiso decir nada así que volvió a lanzar un ataque, que rápidamente Mu detuvo con su Crystal Wall.

–Quiero escucharlos. –mencionó Saga colocándose frente a ellos. –Díganos la razón por la que deberíamos entregar al caballero de Fénix.

–Hace seis años alguien decidió robar la armadura de Cáncer. –Ario ahora estaba mejor después del ataque de Deathmask. –Mi familia era la encargada de defenderla a toda costa. Nosotros dos, –señalaba a su hermano. –habíamos prometido al caballero de Aries y al de Escorpión que defenderíamos la armadura con nuestras vida. Lo hicimos, entrenábamos cada día y cada noche para poder ser fuertes pero…

–El caballero de Fénix decidió atacarnos. –ahora Dantes se mostraba furioso. – ¿No nos recuerdas? Nos atacaste sin piedad e incluso creíste que estábamos muertos, ¿no es así?

De pronto los ojos se posaron en Ikki, él no podía decir nada, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque pero fue un poco lento.

– ¡Aguja escarlata! –Milo lanzaba un ataque a Ikki, pero pronto Deathmask lo protegía con una pared parecida al Crystal Wall.

–Maestro… –Ikki pronto sintió como el caballero de Cáncer lo arrinconaba a una pared para defenderlo más fácil.

–Él merece morir. –dijo la única mujer en el recinto. –Entréganoslo ahora mismo, igualmente queremos el brazo de la armadura dorada.

Shaka lo tomó y se lo dio sin ningún problema pero, sin que nadie lo esperaba, la golpeó para hacerla volar por los aires.

–Son unos traidores. –comentó al acercarse sin miedo a los otros dos. –Ustedes fueron quienes robaron la armadura de Piscis.

Ario y Dantes rápidamente corrieron hacía la salida de Acuario, Hesper los seguía con el brazo, pero eran perseguidos por Mu, Aldebarán y Camus. Mientras tanto Milo y Saga se colocaban en posición de ataque contra Deathmask y su alumno.

– ¿Les comenté que el Yomotsu es perfecto en estos días? –sonrió el caballero de Cáncer.

–Tú lo sabías, ¿no es así? –preguntó un poco molesto Aldebarán.

Deathmask sólo sonrió y abrió dos portales para la región que ya había comentado. Los demás caballeros esperaban el ataque pero de pronto el caballero de Cáncer y Fénix se desvanecieron.

–No perdamos tiempo. –comentó Shura que corría hacia fuera, donde los otros tres caballeros habían corrido.

.

El frío no permitía ver bien, pero Shaka iba frente a ellos al saber el camino. Sólo él y Camus habían estado ahí, conocían el camino sin problema aunque la neblina no permitía ver más allá de un metro. De pronto, como si fuera otro mundo, se encontraron con un bello jardín y el edificio que alguna vez había sido de la casa de Piscis estaba lleno de rosas blancas y rojas. Ahí estaban Mu y los otros dos, maravillados al ver como una puerta de flores se abría para dejar pasar a los caballeros de Lobo, Hidra y Cerbero.

–Él los entrenaba. –mencionó Hyoga. –Es por eso que Ikki no confiaba en ellos.

– ¿Él sabía? –preguntó molesto Aiorios. – ¿Acaso Ikki también está con Afrodita?

–No lo creo. –respondió Mu. –Afrodita lo quiso asesinar una vez, ¿recuerdan? Pero…

–Lo siento. –una mano se colocaba en su hombro. Shaka se mostraba serio ante él.

–Entremos de una vez. –dijo Shura colocando su brazo para atacar.

–No, no lo hagas. –le interrumpió Camus. –Estas flores son terriblemente venenosas. Si llegas a cortarlas, harán una nube que podría matarnos y quizá incluso llegar a Rodorio.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Saga.

–Yo corté una hace tiempo, también quería entrar. –respondió Shaka mostrando un lado vengativo que los demás no conocían.

–Decidimos no decir nada para que no se preocuparan. –Camus suspiró. –Al parecer, Afrodita sabía más que nosotros.

Los caballeros Dorados se mantuvieron serios ante ese edificio, para después regresar a casa de Acuario. Se sentían terribles al saber que había traidores, no sólo los alumnos de Shaka, si no que Ikki y Deathmask no estaban ahí.

–Creo que es hora de que hable con Shiryu. –mencionó Dohko un poco molesto. –Él te prometió algo, Shura. Creo que lo tendrá que cumplir.

Shura asintió con la cabeza y lo acompañó a la salida. Mientras tanto Camus hablaba con Hyoga en una combinación de francés y ruso ya que el caballero de Cisne no quería que los demás supieran que se sentía indeciso entre creer o no a su amigo. Los hermanos de Sagitario y Leo seguían a los hermanos gemelos y a Aldebarán para salir de ahí. Milo se acercó a Mu y a Shaka con una sonrisa terrible.

–Parece que después de todo podré asesinar a tu amor.

Shaka rápidamente lo tomó del cuello, pero sabía que no podía decir nada así que lo dejó ir. Milo reía mientras salía de la casa de Acuario, incluso Mu sintió un terrible escalofrió.

–Lo siento, Shaka. –le dijo a Shaka con una lengua que solo ellos entendían. –Creo que nuestras dudas se han respondido.

El caballero de Virgo asintió y salió de ahí para dirigirse a su propia casa. Se sentía terrible, todo ese tiempo trató duramente de esconder la verdad, pero no esperaba que esos niños crecieran para decirla.

Al llegar a casa de Virgo, Shaka notó que Shun y su familia no había llegado de Rodorio. Sabía que ellos querían conocer un poco más de esa pequeña ciudad, así que desde la mañana ellos no estaban. Se sintió aliviado ya que no quería decir ni una palabra acerca de lo que había pasado, entró a su sala de meditación que se encontraba en una obscuridad que no era normal y sintió como alguien más estaba ahí.

–Ikki decidió no venir. –salió de la obscuridad Deathmask. –Digamos que lo escondí muy bien. –se sentó en el centro de la habitación para que Shaka hiciera lo mismo. –Ustedes dos necesitan decirse más cosas, ¿sabes? Él creía que tú no sabías de lo de mi armadura, creía que sus mentiras habían servido. Pero tú creías que él escondía algo más y dudabas incluso de lo que ya sabías. –su rostro se mostraba con una gran duda. –No me entendí.

–Gracias, Deathmask. –respondió Shaka. –Si no fuera por ti, los demás caballeros lo hubieran matado. Ni yo lo esperaba.

–Ni siquiera yo, ni siquiera Ikki. Si no fuera que ya había viajado conmigo al Yomotsu, se hubiera asustado de una manera graciosísima.

– ¿Ya ha viajado para allá? –Deathmask asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué?

–No creo que quieras saber, amigo. Digamos que… quería mejorar su ataque. De todos formas. –se levantó de ahí para salir. – ¿Quieres que le diga algo a tu polluelo de Fénix?

–Dile que venga. Que lo protegeré sin problema.

Deathmask no respondía al dejar la casa, pero Shaka sabía que él mandaría el mensaje. Decidió entonces empezar a meditar un poco para no tener el terrible pensamiento de una pelea entre Ikki y Shiryu. Pero pronto se molestó al sentir ese cosmos extraño de nuevo. Esperaba que ya hubiera alguna respuesta, así que decidió saberlo él mismo.

.

La noche se acercaba y Shiryu hablaba con Seiya y Hyoga de lo ocurrido. No sabía si lo que lo que iba a hacer era correcto, después de todo Ikki era su amigo y hermano, no quería lastimarlo, pero había prometido dar justicia por Rodorio. Seiya mostraba su furia ante ellos, especialmente sabiendo que Shun tendría que saberlo.

Shaka estaba esperando en su recamara para la llegada de su amante. Solo los Dorados sabían llegar sin problema a distintas casas sin tener que pasar por todas desde Aries, el caballero de Bronce tenía suerte al ser un amante de uno de ellos. Ikki se acercó lentamente a él y se colocó en rodillas con la frente en el suelo. Su cultura se lo había enseñado, y Shaka entendía ese movimiento. Ikki levantó su rostro y dejó que Shaka lo tomara entre sus manos, no solo para verlo, si no para limpiar sus lágrimas.

–Lo siento tanto, Shaka. Quería decírtelo, quería explicarte, pero tuviste que enterarte de esa manera. Lo siento.

–No es tu culpa, Ikki. –lo tomó entre sus brazos para acercarlo a él. –Yo soy culpable también. Ya sabía lo que habías hecho pero decidí ocultarlo.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó Ikki curioso. – ¿Sabías que fui yo el que incendió Rodorio?

–No me puedes mentir, Ikki, ni siquiera un poco. Esa noche que estábamos a punto de pelear, lo veía en tus ojos. Y no solo eso… –acarició el rostro de Ikki. –Deathmask me lo dijo hace tiempo, él sentía que no debíamos tener ninguna mentira.

– ¿Y aun así me protegiste?

–Eres mío y yo soy tuyo, amor. No quería y no quiero que nadie te lastime. Te protegeré ante todos mis compañeros si es necesario.

–No, Shaka. Eso está mal. –se alejó un poco para extender su mano al caballero de Virgo. Una pequeña flor había estado con él durante ese tiempo. –Aceptó mi responsabilidad.

Shaka tomó la flor para entonces abrazar y besar a Ikki. Suspiró tristemente y colocó su rostro en el hombro del caballero de Fénix.

–Entonces te protegeré ante ti, Ikki. No dejaré que mueras. Sé que puedes regresar pero… ¿Cuántas veces? –ni siquiera el mismo portador de aquella armadura inmortal se había preguntado eso. –Y si fuera inmensidad de veces, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para verte de nuevo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré solo? Te amo, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

Ikki lo abrazó contra su pecho y no respondió más que besar su cabeza. Él tenía que decirle esto a su hermano, incluso a sus amigos, pero no sabía cómo. Suspiró y permitió que el momento que él y Shaka tenían pasará sin más pensamientos.


	4. Solo hay traidores

.

.

 **3 – Solo hay traidores**

Dos días pasaron para que Ikki se entregara ante los demás caballeros Dorados, ahora Shaka sostenía a su pequeña sobrina en brazos, la cuidaba solo para que Shun y su esposa pudieran escuchar las malas noticias de parte de sus amigos, igualmente sentía que si Ikki aceptaba su destino, sería el último momento en tener a Nina en sus brazos.

Junet tenía las manos en su rostro tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. Su esposo, Shun, estaba inclinado en el suelo llorando frente a Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya. Ellos le habían explicado lo sucedido días anteriores y sabía que su hermano tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho. El caballero de Andrómeda no dejaba de llorar por la muerte que no podía detener. Shiryu se sintió terrible y lo abrazó sin darse cuenta que de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lágrimas. Lamentablemente tenía que cumplir su promesa esa misma tarde frente a los caballeros Dorados. Hyoga y Seiya solamente se quedaron al lado de Shun durante todo ese tiempo.

En la arena se podían ver solamente nueve caballeros Dorados; ni el caballero de Virgo ni el caballero de Cáncer habían llegado aún, pero el caballero de Fénix era escoltado por Seiya y Hyoga. Su hermano, Shun, no quería acercarse mucho, pero sabían que estaba viéndolos, sentían su cosmos y sabían que no dejaría a su hermano solo ni un solo minuto. Shiryu, por otra parte, estaba al lado de Shura. El caballero de Capricornio, aún si fue el que acusaba a Ikki, no estaba feliz. Se mostraba serio y un poco molesto, incluso decía unas cuantas cosas en su idioma natal que no parecían muy buenas.

–Si te molesta tanto esto, ¿por qué lo continuas? –preguntó Dohko. –Ni siquiera tú quieres intentar matar al caballero de Fénix.

–Es cierto lo que dices, amigo. –lo observó unos segundos. –Pero es justo.

Ikki estaba en el centro de la arena, esperando lo peor para él. No mostraba nada más que una sonrisa. Mu entró a la arena y se colocó frente a él. Ambos voltearon a su derecha y veían como el Patriarca Shion estaba ahí para observar la ejecución.

–Ikki de Fénix. –dijo Mu a la pareja de su amigo. –Se te acusa por la muerte de inocentes, del incendio de Rodorio y por traicionar al Santuario robando dos armaduras Doradas.

–Una, Mu. –sonrió el caballero de Fénix. –A Afrodita no le ayudaría por nada en el mundo, y tú lo sabes bien.

Mu no respondió nada solo suspiró un poco molesto.

–Robar una sola armadura es más que suficiente. –de nuevo alzó su voz. –Tu castigo será la muerte a manos de otro caballero. Tienes derecho a defenderte, pero al hacerlo, nosotros, los caballeros Dorados, tenemos igualmente el derecho de atacarte. –de pronto observó como Deathmask y Shaka se acercaban a sus demás compañeros. – ¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor?

Ikki seguía con un aire altivo, como si nada de eso le estuviera pasando pero de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y se veía en sus ojos que estaría a punto de romperse. Mu entonces entendió que Ikki estaba viendo como el caballero de Virgo se escondía tras Aldebarán, no podría detener algunas de sus lágrimas.

–Siento que tengas que ver esto, Shaka. –comentó Aioria.

Él no contestó, solo se tranquilizó para continuar viendo a su pareja.

El caballero de Fénix negó con la cabeza y esperó a que Mu se fuera de ahí para bajar su rostro. Ahora Shiryu era el que entraba en la arena, listo para usar su Excalibur.

–Ikki, por favor te lo pido, no te des por vencido. Yo sé que tú eres…

– ¿Inocente? –preguntó Ikki alzando el rostro. –No, no es verdad, amigo mío. Yo admito que lo que he hecho está mal, merezco ser castigado. –de pronto se colocó en rodillas frente a él y removió su casco. –Será un honor morir por tus manos.

Shiryu suspiró, en realidad no quería por nada en el mundo tener que hacer eso. Trató de buscar en los rostros de los caballeros Dorados alguna duda, algo que supiera que si lanzaba el ataque alguien lo detendría y perdonarían a su amigo. Pero lamentablemente ninguno de ellos, excepto Shaka y Deathmask, mostraba un dolor ante ese castigo. Sabía que les habían advertido a ellos dos que si intentaban algo serían castigados de la misma manera. Todos esperaban que él fuera el caballero que traería la justicia de hace seis años, pero él no quería hacerlo.

–Lo siento tanto, amigo. –alzó su brazo para entonces lanzar su ataque.

– ¡River of the Excalibur!

Apenas si su ataque salía de su brazo, Ikki se levantó para recibirlo directamente.

– ¡Lotus Chain!

De pronto las cadenas habían desviado el ataque del caballero de Dragón. Los caballeros Dorados pronto se acomodaron para atacar al ver que Shun estaba acercándose con su cadena para defender a su hermano.

– ¿Qué haces, estúpido? –Milo se escuchaba molesto.

–No dejaré que maten a mi hermano. –respondió sin bajar las cadenas. –Él ha dado mucho de su vida para proteger el mundo y al Santuario.

–Eso no importa ya, Shun. –contestó Aldebarán un poco triste. –Ikki ha aceptado su culpa y merece un castigo acorde con sus actos.

Shun estaba a punto de decir más pero sintió como su hermano lo abrazaba. No pudo más y terminó llorando en sus brazos. Le destrozaba la idea de que Ikki moriría frente a él, frente incluso al hombre que lo amaba y de sus amigos y hermanos. Deathmask se acercó a ambos para tomar a Shun y separarlo del caballero de Fénix, era el único que no temía que los demás caballeros lo atacaran por eso.

–Gracias, maestro. –sonrió Ikki.

–Otro día dominaremos el mundo. –guiñó el ojo para alejarse y ayudar a Shun.

Shiryu nuevamente tenía que lanzar su ataque y no podía esperar más.

– ¡River of the Excalibur!

– ¡Siete cabezas! –se escuchó cerca de ahí.

Siete muros de cristal se colocaban uno tras otro para detener el ataque de Shiryu, al parecer Dante protegía al caballero de Fénix. Los Dorados y los de Bronce se sorprendieron al ver como él y sus otros dos hermanos llegaban, pero no estaban solos.

– ¿Cómo se atreven a matar a mi querido Fénix? –esa voz era inconfundible.

Rápidamente Camus, Shura, Aldebarán y Aiorios se colocaban frente a los caballeros de Cisne y Pegaso, ahora haciendo que ellos estuvieran de un lado y los nuevos caballeros que llegaban estuvieran del otro. Una persona tenía sobre sí un manto negro de pies a cabeza.

–Es cierto, nosotros deberíamos hacerlo. –sonrió Dante.

–Cállate de una vez, hermano. –le interrumpió Hesper. –Nuestro maestro habla.

Al parecer al hermano mayor no le agradó ese comentario, pero aun así guardó silencio.

–No deberían de permitir esto. –decía aquel hombre cubierto. –Deberían de dejarlo pelear por su vida… o entregármelo a mí.

– ¡Excalibur! –exclamó Shura para lanzar su ataque que fue esquivado pero ayudó a remover aquel manto.

Todos habían escuchado esa voz antes, era el caballero de Piscis ante ellos, pero ahora había cambiado. Sus ojos se mostraban cansados y su cabello era aún más largo, desalineado y su brazo derecho no tenía la armadura, sino una enredadera con rosas blancas.

–Maldito. –dijo Shaka entre dientes. –Tú deberías estar muerto.

–Y lo estoy. –sonrió Afrodita acercándose un poco a ellos. –No puedo vivir si no tengo a mi caballero a mi lado. Por favor, no lo maten. –rogó mientras su brazo se estiraba a ellos. –Entréguenmelo y nos iremos de aquí.

– ¿Quién te hace creer que él irá contigo? –sonrió Deathmask colocándose frente a su alumno. –No me hagas reír, niña.

–Ikki. –ahora Afrodita parecía no ver a los demás. –Ven conmigo, te prometo que perdonaré tu vida y dejaré que hagas lo que quieras. Un ave fénix jamás debería ser domada por nadie, ni siquiera por mí, quien te ama tanto.

–Maestro, usted nos prometió su cabeza. –interrumpía molesto el caballero de Hidra.

Su hermano colocaba una mano para detenerlo. Sabían que ellos no podrían contra los deseos del caballero de Piscis. Parecía que su obsesión había crecido con estos años, ni siquiera los caballeros Dorados creían que esto era posible. Rápidamente sus ojos crecieron al escuchar al caballero de Fénix reír.

–Deathmask me conoce bien, Afrodita. –sonrió mientras se colocaba su casco. –Quizá sea mejor que peleemos.

De pronto la mano de Shaka tomó de su brazo para detener su andar. Ikki se dio la media vuelta para observar cómo su amante lo jalaba a él y así caminar hacía Afrodita.

–Yo pelearé contigo. –abrazó a Ikki y lo besó en la frente.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo? –la voz del caballero de Piscis había cambiado, incluso sus ojos y su mano que ahora se convertía en puño. – ¡Mátenlo ahora mismo!

De pronto los tres caballeros de plata corrían entre una lluvia de rosas blancas. Los Dorados rápidamente protegieron cada uno a un caballero de Bronce de su lado. Eso le dio tiempo a Afrodita de huir de ahí, no sin tener a Shura y Shaka corriendo tras de él. Mientras tanto los caballeros de Cisne y Dragón peleaban defendiendo a Ikki de los caballeros de Lobo e Hidra. Solamente Hesper daba batalla no solo a Shun y a Seiya, si no a otros de los caballeros Dorados. El caballero de Fénix no sabía qué hacer, trataba de huir pero los demás hombres le empujaban el paso mientras que trataban de atacar a la chica que no dejaba de moverse. Milo y Aiorios no lo permitían salir de ahí, incluso lo golpearon para que cayera al suelo. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que no supo de sí mismo o de la pelea que había causado. Incluso si eran tres caballeros contra los Dorados y cuatro de Bronce, daban mucha batalla.

Mientras tanto Shura y Shaka se enfrentaban contra Afrodita. Sus flores eran lanzadas sin parar, al igual que el ataque de la Excalibur. Shaka trataba de esquivar y de atacar sin victoria alguna.

–Seis años duré entrenando, amigos míos. –decía Afrodita sin dejar de correr.

Shura no dejaba de lanzar su Excalibur, pero Afrodita en verdad era rápido, tanto así que incluso recibió uno de sus golpes que lo hizo caer. Shaka se preocupó de su compañero, se detuvo para ayudarlo. Se sintió aliviado al ver que la rosa apenas había rozado su armadura, pero de pronto sintió un terrible miedo. Al levantar a su amigo se dio cuenta que estaba en la entrada de la casa de Leo, demasiado cerca de la suya.

.

Shun tenía en sus brazos a Ikki quien apenas despertaba del gran golpe que había sentido momentos antes. Apenas si podía escuchar bien cómo su hermano repetía una y otra vez su nombre, pero de pronto despertó y se levantó del suelo. Frente a él, los caballeros Dorados tenían en rodillas a los tres hermanos. Al parecer se habían rendido después de que estaban seguros que perderían sin problema ante ellos.

– ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Deathmask. –Dicen que se rinden y han pedido clemencia. Prometen no volver si es que nosotros los dejamos ir.

El caballero de Fénix los miró unos segundos antes de observar a los caballeros Dorados. Sólo Shura y Shaka no estaban ahí, pero ahora ellos parecían esperar que él dijera algo.

– ¿Acaso esperaron a que me despertara para darles una respuesta? –preguntó.

–Hemos decidido que si ellos pueden irse de aquí y jamás regresar, sería un buen castigo para ti también. –sonrió Milo. –Bien sabes, algunos caballeros Dorados no puede dejar su casa.

Ahora lo entendía. Quería separarlo de Shaka, después de todos ellos sabían que si lo mataban tarde o temprano el caballero de Virgo haría algo sobre eso. Sonrió un poco molesto, sentía que el caballero de Escorpio no podía dejarlo en paz.

– ¡Lluvia de estrellas Fenícidas!

Milo si apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el ataque, incluso parte de su armadura se dañó y sangraba de su brazo. Sonrió al sentir que era el inicio de una pelea.

– ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Pero de pronto su ataque se vio desviado por una rosa roja. Los caballeros Dorados de Capricornio y Virgo llegaban corriendo tras una sombra que se sabía bien quién era. Los caballeros que eran tres hermanos se levantaron y de un salto terminaron al lado de su maestro. Al parecer, tenían un plan pero no se sabía bien qué era.

Aioria estaba a punto de atacar pero de pronto Shura lo empujó para no dejarlo ni siquiera tomar su pose de pelea.

–No lo ataquen. –interrumpió Shaka.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Mu pero la risa de Afrodita era su respuesta.

Nuevamente tenía un manto negro pero con él cubría su brazo. No esperó mucho para removerlo y mostrarles su defensa.

– ¡Nina! –gritó Shun desgarradamente. – ¡Déjala ir!

Ikki lo detuvo al verlo correr hacía su adversario, él mismo quería pelear ante tal osadía de Afrodita, pero sabía que el bebé estaba en peligro.

–Así que esta pequeña es tu hija, caballero de Andrómeda. –tomó una rosa blanca y jugó con ella frente al bebe. – ¿Sabes acaso cómo usé una de estas con tu padre?

La niña no dejaba de llorar. Al parecer había estado dormida, pero los movimientos y gritos habían logrado despertarla bruscamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Afrodita? –preguntó molesto Ikki.

–Sabes que solo te quiero a ti, mi amor. –el caballero de Piscis se mostraba de alguna manera enamorado, su voz y gestos cambiaban cuando le hablaba al caballero de Fénix. –Prométeme que estarás a mi lado, que me amaras.

–Increíblemente loco. –comentó Mu con una sonrisa. –Sabes que si incluso Ikki dice eso sería una gran mentira.

–Entonces está niña será mía de ahora en adelante. –verdaderamente su locura se veían en los ojos. –Si cambias de parecer, cariño mío, te espero en el bosque de Rodorio. Entregaré a la niña, sólo si verdaderamente me amas. –cubrió a la niña con su manto y se fue de ahí. –Vámonos, alumnos.

Los caballeros de Lobo y Cerbero se movieron pero el caballero de Hidra se quedó atrás. Su hermana lo notó así que le dijo que se diera prisa, para entonces recibir un golpe de su propio hermano Dante.

–Yo seré quien mate al caballero de Fénix. –corrió para lanzar su ataque. –Muere.

– ¡Hércules nightmare!

Su golpe asemejaba a siete cabezas de serpientes que se movían sin parar para atacar a los caballeros de Bronce y a algunos Dorados de por medio. Los golpes en realidad eran duros, pero Ikki logró bloquearlo sin problema. El caballero de Hidra no se daba por vencido al correr nuevamente contra el caballero de Fénix, quien sonrió y recibió un golpe en el rostro. De pronto, Dante caía arrodillado ante el suelo ya que Ikki había tomado su brazo para someterlo.

– ¡Me rindo! –gritó entre el dolor y el enojo. – ¡Me rindo! Por favor déjame ir.

–Aun así, nos enfrentaremos tarde o temprano, imbécil. –contestaba Ikki para dejarlo.

Lo soltó y se encamino rumbo a sus compañeros.

–Estúpido.

– ¡Hércules Nightmare!

Ahora todo el ataque estaba concentrado para Ikki, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Los Dorados estaban sorprendidos ante esto, incluso Shaka no creía saber bien qué pasaba. Shun aun lloraba en el suelo pero se había dado cuenta de aquel suceso.

Dante reía felizmente pero pronto vio el brillo de los ojos entre el humo que su ataque había causado. Ikki salía con los ojos entre abiertos para acercarse a él y tomarlo del cuello, al parecer el caballero de Hidra tenía un terrible temor que no lo dejó moverse. De pronto los caballeros Dorados sintieron algo que no sabían bien describir, Shaka y Mu se voltearon a ver sabiendo que habían sentido algo parecido unos días antes, cuando esperaban la respuesta de Shura que vigilaba la ciudad.

–No sabes a quién te enfrentas. –dijo Ikki con una voz seria al igual que su rostro. –No sabes que tu muerte está aquí mismo.

–Eyes of the Phoenix. –y rápidamente abrió los ojos.

El brillo de sus ojos asemejaba un poco al brillo que alguna vez el caballero de Virgo usaba para atacar, tanto así que los caballeros de Bronce se cubrieron el rostro. Todos miraban a la dirección contraría excepto Shaka, él sabía bien que ese ataque había salido de su casa y era el único que podría sobrevivir ante algo así. Shun y sus hermanos escucharon los gritos de dolor y miedo del caballero de Hidra, pero no veían como de sus ojos y boca salían llamas de fuego incandescente. Ikki parecía no estar ahí, parecía en un trance que Shaka tuvo que detener al tomarlo entre sus brazos. De pronto, el cuerpo calcinado de Dante había caído al suelo, al mismo tiempo que Ikki gritaba de dolor y caía desmayado en los brazos de Shaka.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Ikki? –preguntó Hyoga acercándose pero solo para tener por respuesta un silencio de parte de su compañero.

–Shaka, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Dohko.

–Sí, lo estoy. –rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en Shun. –Lo lamento tanto, Shun. –se levantó con Ikki en los brazos.

–Afrodita tiene a mi hija. –dijo aun sollozando. – ¿Dónde está Junet?

–Ella sigue en casa de Virgo. –respondió Shura. –Está con Shunrei y Shaina.

–Iremos por ella. –sonrió Seiya tomándolo del hombro. –Hemos peleado con hombres más poderosos que Afrodita, Shun. No debes de preocuparte.

–Me ofrezco a acompañarlos. –mencionó Shaka viendo a Ikki en sus brazos. –Siento que en parte es mi culpa.

–Igualmente es la mía. –continuó Shura.

Shun hizo una pequeña reverencia para decir que les agradecía y aceptaba su ayuda. Pronto escuchó cómo su esposa llegaba llorando así que se levantó para recibirla en sus brazos. Los caballeros Dorados se mantuvieron en silencio ante esto, no solo por respeto si no que aún no se explicaban qué había sucedido minutos antes con Ikki y su ataque. Shaka se acercó al cuerpo de esté y besó sin parar las mejillas del caballero de Fénix.

–Iré por nuestra hija, Junet. –repetía Shun para consolarla.

–Iré yo también. –respondió ella mientras se alejaba de sus brazos para mostrar que incluso vestía la armadura que le correspondía. –Quiero a mi hija de vuelta.

–No, Junet. –se escuchaba una voz. Ikki se levantaba poco a poco para recargarse en Shaka. –Te prometí que tomaría tu lugar si algo sucedía, así no tendrías que usar tu armadura ni una sola vez más.

– ¿Estás bien? –se acercó Shiryu junto con Seiya y Hyoga.

–Yo iré solo por Nina. –prosiguió sin responder pero la posición de su cuerpo mostraba que algo en su pecho le molestaba. –Yo iré por mi sobrina, que ese sea mi castigo.

–Iremos todos, hermano. –respondió Shun un poco más en calma. –No te dejaré solo en esto, Ikki. Bien sabe Shaka esto.

–Incluso Shura y tu novio les ayudarán. –comentó Deathmask. – ¿Me uno a ustedes?

–No, –respondió Ikki rápidamente para después quejarse nuevamente. –Mi pecho. –suspiró al sentir la mano de Shaka en él. –Iré yo y nadie más. Ella es mi responsabilidad, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por mi codicia.

Shun trató aun de convencerlo pero su hermano no quería ayuda ante esto. Shion entonces se paró al lado de ellos.

–Ustedes, caballeros de Bronce, son un milagro. –observó a los hermanos. –Si logran derrotar a Piscis y a esos caballeros traidores, perdonaré la vida de su hermano mayor. Solo los caballeros de Bronce y nadie más. Pero si llego saber que ese hombre sigue vivo, yo mismo le cortaré la cabeza a Ikki. –Se acercó a él y a Shaka. –Espero ahora mismo que te puedas levantar e ir a salvar a tu sobrina y a derrotar a ese traidor. –se dio media vuelta. –Tráeme su brazo ante la sala del Patriarca.

Lo vieron marchar y tras de él iban los caballeros Dorados, excepto Deathmask, Shura y Shaka, quien aún tenía en sus brazos a Ikki.

–Creo que aceptaré el reto. –mencionó Hyoga acercándose a Ikki y a Shaka.

–Igual yo. –respondió Seiya.

–Cuenten conmigo, amigos. –sonrió Shiryu.

–Sé que mi hija será salvada. –Shun aun abrazaba a Junet. –Sé que ella regresara a nosotros tarde o temprano.

Los caballeros aceptaron pero Shaka tuvo que cargar a Ikki en sus brazos ya que no podía con él mismo. Deathmask y Shura se acercaban a Shun y Junet para demostrar que ellos entrarían igualmente al bosque con ellos, pero Shun les explicaba que Shion solo se lo había pedido a ellos. Mientras tanto Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu veían como su amigo Ikki seguía quejándose de un dolor que según él ahora disminuía.

–Por favor, Shun. –dijo Shaka un poco preocupado. –Solo dale unas cuantas horas a tu hermano para que se reponga totalmente.

–Iré ahora mismo, amor. –respondió Ikki con una sonrisa.

–Prefiero esperar un poco más para que puedas pelear sin problema, hermano. Sé que lograrás esto y así podrás ser perdonado… y Nina volverá a mis brazos.

Las lágrimas de los padres no cesaban pero ahora se sentía un poco más de esperanza al ver a los caballeros de Bronce con sus armaduras, e incluso como tres Dorados serían sus protectores. Después de todo, no sabían a qué iban.

* * *

 _ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO IGUALMENTE QUE TENGAN UN POCO DE PACIENCIA (LO SÉ, SOY MALA) YA QUE LOS CAPOTULOS ESTAN AVANZANDO DESPACIO YA QUE ANDO EN OTROS PROJECTOS Y LA ESCUELA ME DIO UNOS HORARIOS UN POCO DIFICILES. POR ESO QUERÍA ANUNCIARLES QUE QUIZÁS SEA SUBIDO CADA DOS O TRES SEMANAS, PARA ASÍ PODER AVANZARLE A LOS DEMÁS Y NO LLEGUE UN PUNTO EN QUE NO PUEDA SUBIR MÁS CAPÍTULOS. IGUALMENTE LOS INVITO A LEER ALGUNO DE MIS OTROS FFICS, Y UNA COLECCIÓN DE LOS DRABBLES QUE HE HECHO EN LOS DÍAS LLUVIOSOS O/Y EL SAINT FFIC FEST EN TUMBLR. (AMBOS EN INGLÉS HEHE)_

 _¡TENGAN UNA BUENA SEMANA!_


	5. El Bosque

**.**

 **.**

 **4 – El Bosque**

El caballero de Fénix se había recuperado totalmente después de unos cuantos minutos, pero aun él ni sus amigos entendían qué había pasado. Él insistía en que eso no importaba, su ataque de los Ojos del Fénix había resultado mal, ya que se supone que con ellos les haría tener una ilusión a sus rivales, no matarlos tan sádicamente, pero después de todo lo importante ahora era ir a salvar a su sobrina.

Los cinco caballeros de Bronce junto con los tres Dorados corrieron hacia el pequeño Rodorio para así ir al otro extremo de la ciudad y encontrar el bosque. Shura explicaba que era el mismo lugar donde Afrodita terminaba por desvanecer y no lo encontraban hasta la mañana siguiente regresando al Santuario.

–Esto es demasiado fácil. –comentó Shiryu. – ¿Un bosque? No creo que el caballero de Piscis sea alguien que se esconde en un lugar así.

–Entonces será aún mejor para nosotros. –comentó Hyoga mientras caminaba hacia los árboles. –No perdamos tiempo.

Pero antes de que siguieran, se escuchó cómo Ikki empujó a Deathmask.

–Ustedes no irán. –dijo con una voz seria. –Esto es trabajo mío, ni siquiera ustedes deberían de ir. –señaló a sus hermanos.

–Es mi hija, Ikki. –respondió su hermano al acercarse a él. –Entiendo que Shaka, Shura y Deathmask no pueden ir, pero al menos yo tengo el derecho.

–No importa que pase, nosotros tenemos que seguir en la pelea, los cinco unidos, Ikki. –sonrió Seiya mientras se acercaba con los demás. –Además de que esa pequeña es parte de nuestra familia igualmente.

Ikki tardó unos segundos para darles la razón. Se acercó a Shaka para besarlo y prometerle que volvería pronto. De pronto Shiryu escuchó los gritos de Shunrei y Ryuho, al darse vuelta vio como ellos corrían hacía él para abrazarlo.

–Totalmente, Ikki, hazme abuelo. –dijo Deathmask con una gran sonrisa.

Shaka y él solo lo voltearon a ver con una seriedad que el caballero de Cáncer entendía en ese punto. ¿Qué se podía hacer? Era Deathmask.

–Yo quiero ir con ustedes. –dijo Ryuho llorando. –Yo quiero ir a pelear con mi padre.

–No te preocupes, Ryuho. –Shiryu lo tomó entre sus brazos y sonrió. –Volveremos mañana en la mañana, así que cuida a tu madre y descansa.

Shunrei lo tomó en los brazos y sintió como la mano de Ikki se posaba en su hombro.

–Creo que será mejor que tú y Junet estén juntas. –miró a los caballeros Dorados. –Si quieren ayudarnos, por favor cuiden a ellas y a Ryuho. Por el momento tenemos que partir, el tiempo ahora está en nuestro lado y hay que aprovechar eso.

–Así es. –respondió Hyoga para marcharse al bosque junto con los demás. –Yo cuidaré de tu esposo, Shaka.

Shunrei se acercó a los caballeros Dorados mientras que los caballeros de Bronce se perdían entre los árboles. Shaka y Shura se voltearon a ver y después vieron a Deathmask.

– ¿Qué pasa? –se sintió observado por sus compañeros.

–Tú cuida a Shunrei y a Ryuho. –mencionó Shura con una sonrisa divertida.

–No se preocupen por mí. –sonrió Shunrei pero aun así se veía preocupada por su esposo. –Yo estaré bien con Junet. Shaina y Marín pueden cuidar de nosotros sin problemas.

–Yo no quiero estar solo con mujeres. –Ryuho se limpiaba sus lágrimas. –Yo quiero estar con papá, con mis tíos. –de pronto se movió para tomar la armadura de Virgo nuevamente. –Quiero irme con los caballeros que brillan.

Shaka sonrió y tomó al pequeño en sus brazos.

–No irás solo, él te cuidara. –señaló a Deathmask que se empezaba a molestar por tener que ser niñero. –Yo y mi amigo, –ahora señalaba a Shura, –tenemos que ir a ayudar a tu padre.

Ryuho veía a Deathmask un poco molesto pero ninguno de los dos tenía otra opción, Shura y Shaka se sentían responsables ante lo que había pasado y solo confiaban en Deathmask por el momento, algo que nadie, siquiera él mismo, lo esperaría. Al tener al niño en sus brazos ni siquiera se le acercó pero sonrió.

– ¿Quieres ir a un picnic conmigo, niño? –sus amigos creyeron que sería bueno. –El lugar se llama Yomotsu y es muy interesante.

–No, Deathmask. –rápidamente Shura tomó a Ryuho de sus manos.

– ¿Qué es el Yomotsu?

–No es ningún lugar, Ryuho, no le creas a Deathmask. –Shaka trataba de no mostrarse molesto ante el caballero de Cáncer.

–Te prometo que si lastimas a mi hijo, Deathmask. –sonreía Shunrei. –Haré que Shiryu te quite la armadura nuevamente y utilice su nuevo ataque sin piedad.

Deathmask tomó de nuevo al niño y lo abrazó.

–Solo iremos contigo, Junet, Shaina y Marín a pasar un buen y tranquilo tiempo. –se veían un poco nervioso.

–Yo no quiero ir con niñas. –continuaba Ryuho.

– ¿Puedo confiar en él? –preguntó Shunrei a los otros dos caballeros Dorados.

Mientras ellos explicaban que Deathmask al final no era el villano que alguna vez Shiryu venció, el hijo del caballero de Dragón continuaba quejándose de no querer estar todo el tiempo con mujeres. Deathmask se impacientó así que le pidió que se callara pero sonreía.

–Te presentaré a los otros caballeros Dorados, solo si te portas bien.

– ¿A todos ellos? –los ojos de Ryuho brillaban.

Deathmask asintió mientras que Shunrei se despedía de los caballeros de Capricornio y Virgo para dirigirse con su hijo y nuevo guardián al Santuario.

.

Shaka y Shura esperaron unos cuantos minutos antes de adentrarse en el bosque. Era raro que ahora estuvieran juntos, Shura había sido el que empezó las acusaciones hacia Ikki pero Shaka tenía el don de perdonar a casi todos, ya que Afrodita seguía siendo su enemigo. En el camino sintieron el cosmos del caballero de Piscis crecer, pero igualmente pronto sintieron un cosmos extraño, algo que habían sentido anteriormente, mucho tiempo antes de incluso la pelea con Hades. Shura miró a Shaka para estar seguros que no era el único. Ambos al parecer habían recordado la pelea que tuvieron los caballeros de Bronce para salvar al mundo, esa vez que tuvieron que viajar a un lugar frio que parecía que solo Hyoga podía soportar. No dijeron nada al respecto pero unos minutos después Shura quería mostrar su curiosidad.

–Dime, Shaka. –preguntó el caballero de Capricornio. – ¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó con Ikki hace tiempo? ¿Qué fue ese gritó y ese cosmos que emanaba de él?

–Así que tú también lo sentiste, Shura. –El caballero de Virgo suspiró. –No sé qué fue, por un momento pensé que solo yo lo sentí. Cuando esperaba con Mu hace unas noches, sentimos lo mismo, pero parecen dos cosmos diferentes.

–Así es, también yo lo percaté, Shaka. –detuvo un momento su andar y miró a su alrededor. – ¿Notaste algo extraño en este bosque? –espero a que su amigo contestara pero no lo hizo. – ¿Los animales dónde se supone que están?

.

Los caballeros de Bronce corrían para tener el tiempo de su lado, era la primera vez que los cinco iban de lado a lado sin importar qué, pero de pronto Shun y Hyoga se detuvieron. Los demás tuvieron que hacer lo mismo y observaron a su alrededor.

– ¿Sintieron ese cosmos? –preguntó Seiya.

– ¿Por qué crees que nos detuvimos, genio? –Ikki parecía molesto en verdad.

Shun trató de calmarlo respondiendo a Seiya, al parecer ese cosmos lo habían sentido tiempo antes. Sabían que venía de Asgard, pero no podían localizar bien de dónde venía o quién era, no hasta que Shiryu empezaba a recordar. Era el cosmos de uno de los Dioses Guerreros con los que se había enfrentado tiempo antes, pero decidió no decir nada a sus amigos, no pensaba que fuera importante en ese instante.

–Quizá debamos de seguir, amigos. –comentó. –Sea quien sea, no parece acercarse a nosotros.

Sus amigos asintieron y siguieron caminando sin saber que el visitante iba en dirección contraria, rumbo al Santuario.

Volvieron a retomar su camino para así dejar atrás la preocupación que incluso no estaban seguros si era eso, solo el caballero de Dragón. Solamente una cosa los detuvo, estaban asombrados ante una pared llenar de rosas que se veía de lado a lado sin fin.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Hyoga tratando de buscar una manera de pasarla.

–Creo que sabemos quién lo hizo, Afrodita ha aumentado su cosmos de una manera que incluso puede hacer esto. –señaló Shiryu. –Construir, sería la palabra necesaria, obstáculos.

Se acercó no mucho y levantó su brazo para lanzar la Excalibur pero rápidamente Ikki lo hizo parar. Ikki suspiró y se acercó a una de las flores para cortarla con una de sus plumas de Fénix. Al momento vieron cómo se pudría al tocar el suelo y de ella salía un humo obscuro.

–Shaka me contó de esto. –comentó el caballero de Fénix. –Si llegas a tratar de abrirte camino con cualquier golpe, te envenenaras e incluso podrías matar a todo quien esté bajo este humo. –sonrió. –Recibo información valiosa por ser pareja de un caballero Dorado.

–Vaya que sí. –señaló Seiya. –Entonces tenemos que encontrar alguna entrada. Puedo asegurarte que Afrodita está usando esto para esconderse de nosotros. ¡Vamos!

–Pero, ¿cuál camino es el correcto? –preguntó Shun al ver que dos de ellos iban a la derecha y otros a la izquierda. –No sabemos en qué parte estamos.

–Será mejor dividirnos. –dijo Hyoga. –Iremos a la izquierda y ustedes a la derecha, tenemos que avanzar adentro de lo que sea qué es esto. –señaló la pared de flores. –Quién llegue a la puerta primero, esperara al otro grupo.

–No, eso sería perder el tiempo. –respondió Ikki. –Avanzaremos hasta encontrar a Afrodita. No sabemos si Nina tiene tiempo, qué es lo que trama ese imbécil caballero de Piscis.

Los demás asintieron y corrieron de dos en dos en diferentes direcciones. Shun y Seiya iban a la derecha mientras que Shiryu y Hyoga a la izquierda. Ninguno se detuvo al ver que Ikki se quedaba en medio de los dos, jamás había empezado un viaje de peleas con ellos.

–Así que incluso tienen parejas para esto. –suspiró mientras decidía a dónde ir. – ¿Irme con los débiles de mi hermano y Seiya o seguir a mi buen amigo Hyoga y ese Shiryu que quizá se quede ciego? –empezó su marcha hacia la izquierda. –Confiaré en que mi hermano sepa utilizar su cosmos para vengarse y no necesitará mi ayuda.

.

Shura y Shaka corrían sin parar, pero el bosque parecía que no dejaba de crecer. Llegó un punto en el que entonces se detuvieron y esperaron unos segundos.

–Esto no está bien, Shura. –mencionó Shaka al sentir que no avanzaban. –Se supone que tendríamos que ver a Ikki y los demás, pero solo siento que hemos corrido en círculos.

– ¿No sientes que es una ironía? –se escuchó una voz femenina. –Tú, el caballero de Virgo, gran hombre que podía hacer que cualquiera corriera en la mano de Buda, ahora se encuentra en la misma posición que sus enemigos.

– ¡Excalibur!

Shura lanzó su ataque a uno de los árboles cerca de ellos pero solo se vio cómo alguien corría hacía el otro y reía. El caballero de Virgo entonces entendía que había usado uno de los ataque que él mismo usaba, la Ilusión de Buda, solo que no pudo ubicarlo al estar preocupado, necesitaba concentrarse nuevamente. Para la sorpresa de su amigo, se sentó en el suelo para empezar a meditar. Shura no dijo nada, especialmente al empezar a escuchar una melodía cerca de ellos.

–Espero les agrade mi música, caballeros. –esa voz empezaba a molestar a Shura. –La sitar es conocida por su hermoso sonido, me gusta usarla más que nada para ser lo último que escuchen mis adversarios. El caballero de Piscis me mencionó que quizá sería algo perfecto para ti, gran Shaka.

De la obscuridad de los árboles salió un caballero con cabellos naranjas que sostenía aquel instrumento ya mencionado. Si bien se veía que su cabello era igual de largo que el de Shaka, lo tenía tomado por atrás, igualmente lo hacía para mostrar un pequeño detalle en su frente. El bindi mostraba a Shura que venía de la misma región que su compañero de armas, quien seguía sentado meditando.

–Soy Sundri de Loto. Vengo aquí para enfrentarme al caballero de Virgo.

–Creo que está ocupado. –respondió Shura mientras colocaba su brazo en posición de pelea. –Pero con gusto seré yo tu oponente.

– ¡Excalibur!

– ¡Cuerdas al Unísono! –Sundri tocó la sitar para hacer que sus cuerdas se rompieran y sirvieran de escudo ante la Excalibur de Shura. De pronto el brazo del caballero de Capricornio se vio enredado entre ellas y sentía como empezaban a cerrarse. –Entonces concédeme el honor de tocar tu última melodía, caballero de Capricornio.

Las cuerdas estaban rompiendo parte de la armadura Dorada, para Shura esto era inverosímil pero al parecer su oponente era alguien poderoso. Un caballero de Plata que tenía un cosmos lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder lograr algo así.

– ¡Doble Excalibur!

El enemigo rió creyendo que eso era inútil, pero repentinamente sus cuerdas fueron cortadas por el brazo izquierdo de Shura. Se alejó un poco de él para que su sitar fuera reparada nuevamente. El caballero de Capricornio vio con asombro eso, igualmente sentía el dolor en su brazo, donde la sangre empezaba a brotar.

–Nadie había destruido las cuerdas de mi sitar. –Sundri aún se mostraba en una tranquilidad que se sentía familiar. –Pero después de todo, esas cuerdas no pueden destruirse, ¿lo sabías? –sonrió para nuevamente dejar que sus uñas largas tocaran las cuerdas.

– ¡Universe Chords! –ahora las cuerdas se dispersaban alrededor de ambos caballeros logrando que incluso algunos árboles se cortaran.

Por dentro todo se veía como una red que pronto se cerró dejando a Shaka solo en medio del bosque. El caballero de Virgo no mostraba necesidad alguna de abrir los ojos para ver qué había pasado. Él había escuchado todo y sentido el cosmos del caballero de Loto, sabía muy bien que ese rival sería difícil pero nada que su compañero de Capricornio no pudiera vencer, y aunque así fuera, él ya se preparaba para luchar a su lado.

.

Junet lloraba en los brazos de Shunrei, mientras que Shaina y Marín vestían sus armaduras para esperar cualquier ataque. La casa de Virgo parecía la mejor opción para que ellos estuvieran en calma, ya que la casa de Cáncer no sería buena para el niño que no dejaba de lanzar ataques y malabares a Deathmask.

– ¿Así que vienes a atacar a Athena, traidor? –gritaba Ryuho a Deathmask.

–Sí, vengo a atacar a Athena y todos sus caballeros Dorados…especialmente ese guapo caballero de Cáncer.

El pasillo de la casa de Virgo era el lugar perfecto para esa pelea milenaria. Ryuho se había colocado el casco de Cáncer que era demasiado grande para él, pero de alguna manera lograron hacer que no se cayera. Mientras tanto Deathmask ya se había quitado la armadura para así no lastimar al niño que jugaba a ser un caballero Dorado.

–Soy Ryuho de Virgo y no permitiré esto.

– ¿Ah? –Deathmask lo veía curioso. –Pero ¿acaso no naciste bajo el signo de Capricornio? Además, estas usando mi casco, deberías ser Ryuho de…

Pero de pronto el niño golpeaba Deathmask sin parar. Lo que parecía un juego de niños al principio, incluso Deathmask permitiéndole ganar, se cambió a un gran descubrimiento.

– ¡Alas de Fénix! –gritó el niño para seguir golpeando a Deathmask que estaba en el suelo. – ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

–Eso es trampa, no puedes ser cuatro caballeros al mismo tiempo. –decía Deathmask que sentía más los golpes como cosquillas hasta que pronto sintió un gran golpe en el abdomen.

Se sentó rápidamente al ver que el cosmos de Ryuho estaba emanando de él. Sus ojos se abrieron y retiró su casco del niño para dar a entender que el juego había terminado.

–Quiero seguir jugando con él. –decía Ryuho tratando de tomar nuevamente esa parte de la armadura de Cáncer.

–Tienes que tranquilizarte. Usaste tu cosmos y no quiero que tu madre lo sepa. –decía Deathmask al levantarlo del suelo. –Pero que desperdicio de niño y padre, él podría enseñarte grandes cosas. –entonces sonrió y se levantó con Ryuho en brazos. –Creo que será bueno que te explique esto del cosmos, niño.

–Mi padre me ha hablado de él. –comentó. –Pero nunca me ha dicho cómo funciona.

–Entonces es necesario visitar a los caballeros Dorados, Ryuho. Así sabrás qué se puede lograr con eso. Solo que no creo que tu madre acepté esto.

–No tenemos que decirle. –sonrió grandemente.

En ese instante Deathmask no se sentía mal al ser el niñero de un niño como Ryuho, igualmente sentía que tenía que insistir a Ikki que esos pequeños humanos serían geniales para que él pudiera entrenarlos.

–Ve con tu madre y despídete, dile que dormirás. –Deathmask ahora utilizaba su armadura y colocó su dedo en el aire. –Te enseñare una técnica muy divertida que incluso tu tío Shaka sabe.

– ¿Me la enseñaras algún día? –el niño veía a Deathmask.

–Quizá incluso el caballero de Aries, el primero en visitar, será quien te lo enseñe.

Ryuho corrió hacia el cuarto de meditación donde se encontraba su madre y Junet. El caballero de Cáncer sonreía al tener algo en qué entretenerse mientras que sus amigos peleaban, estaba sintiendo el cosmos de un enemigo junto con el de Shura pero al mismo tiempo que Shaina se acercaba a él, se desvanecieron.

–Deathmask, ¿lo has sentido? –preguntó Shaina en el idioma que compartían. –Incluso el cosmos de Shaka se ha dividido, siento que es hora de que vayas por ellos.

–Me dijeron que tengo que cuidar al hijo de Shiryu. –se mostraba un poco molesto. –Además mira de quién hablas. Es Shaka y Shura, para mi punto de vista, son demasiado tercos para necesitarme.

–Entonces iré yo. Eres un verdadero cobarde, caballero de Cáncer.

–Oh, vamos, vamos. –la tomó el hombro para detenerla. –Shaka está perfecto y además hay un cosmos protegiéndolo, ¿no es así?

– ¿De qué hablas?

Deathmask ahora se mostraba curioso. ¿Acaso solo él sentía el cosmos emanar de Shaka? Trató de no darle mucha importancia y se aceró a Shaina.

–Confía en mí. Yo sé lo que digo. Si te parece, más tarde puedes ir y tratar de encontrar ese otro cosmos que me molesta tanto. Viene hacia acá, así que hay que esperar que no haya sido enviado por Afrodita.

Shaina suspiró y se fue de ahí un poco enojada, al parecer a ella tampoco le agradaba perderse toda la acción que su amor Seiya tenía. Deathmask ahora estaba serio tratando de explicarse sobre por qué demonios había tanto movimiento de cosmos diferentes, quizá tendría que visitar al patriarca Shion para saber si las estrellas decían algo. De pronto sintió como alguien tomaba su pierna y sabía que era Ryuho.

– ¿Listo, compañero? –lo tomó en sus brazos y colocó su casco en él.

–Vamos, quiero conocer al caballero de Aries. –sonreía.

Deathmask entonces levantó su dedo al aire para hacer algo que sabía que no era permitido pero no veía por qué no. Porque, después de todo, sabía que Mu lo hacía igualmente.

* * *

 _Surprise, surprise! Este año una de mis metas es acabar esta segunda parte de mi historia. Ya que tener un número impar en mi historia me provoca ansias, decidí subir el siguiente capitulo. Prometo, incluso a mí misma, escribir un poco de esta historia al menos una vez cada tercer día._

 _Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten y esperen el siguiente capítulo en dos semanas :D ¡prometido!_


	6. Recuerdos de una derrota victoriosa

**5 – Recuerdos de una derrota victoriosa**

Shiryu y Hyoga no paraban de correr, se sentían terrible al ver solo la maldita pared de flores, incluso llegaron a pensar en darse la vuelta para ir al otro lado. Después de tanto tiempo vieron a lo lejos que la pared terminaba.

–Mira, Shiryu, –dijo felizmente Hyoga. –creo que hemos llegado al final.

–Pero, ¿qué si es la parte de atrás?

Hyoga se detuvo y espero a que su compañero hiciera lo mismo. Ya no se veía feliz si no molesto. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

– ¿Podrías ser un poco más positivo? –preguntó. – ¿O esperas mejor que nos demos la vuelta y corramos hasta el otro extremo?

–Lo siento, amigo, yo solo…

Pero de pronto una flecha golpeó su escudo. Ambos caballeros rápidamente usaron sus escudos pero ya no veían nada venir del bosque. Hyoga estaba a punto de preguntar a su amigo si aquella flecha era pérdida cuando de pronto vieron salir a una sombra del bosque. Esa armadura ya era conocida por ellos, era la armadura de plata de Sagita, pero ahora un hombre alto y con tez morena la utilizaba. Sus cabellos rojizos cubrían sus ojos y en su mano izquierda cargaba con un arco, era verdaderamente bello ya que tenía adornos que parecían antiguos, pero el diseño subía como tatuaje en su brazo.

–Así que ustedes son los que están buscando la entrada, ¿no es así? –Shiryu y Hyoga optaron en no dejar su postura defensiva y ni siquiera contestarle. Ese hombre se veía serio en verdad, ni una sonrisa ni nada se mostraba en su rostro. – ¿Qué no se les enseñó a ser educados?

De pronto una flecha salió de entre su armadura para acomodarse en el arco y salir disparada. Shiryu y Hyoga esperaban bloquearlo con sus escudos, pero de pronto la flecha se cortó en dos. Una pluma de Fénix se posaba tranquila en el suelo.

–Disculpe que sean así. –se escuchó una voz que venía del lado derecho de los caballeros de Bronce. –Pero yo con gusto contestaré. Sí, la buscamos, así que no trates de detenernos.

Al parecer el caballero de Fénix estaba listo para la pelea.

–Los jóvenes de hoy en día no pueden estar solos ni un instante. –dejó su arco a un lado. –No permitiré que entren al laberinto del señor de Piscis.

–Pero que bonito nombre se ha puesto. –sonrió Shiryu. –Chicos, ustedes sigan, déjenmelo a mí. Los veré en cuanto termine con él.

– ¿Seguro? –preguntó Hyoga quien estaba más cerca de él.

– ¿Seguro? –repitió el caballero de Sagita mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque. –Ustedes dos sigan, después de matar a su compañero iré por ustedes.

Ikki ni siquiera espero más tiempo y corrió lejos de ahí. Si bien le preocupaba su amigo, también confiaba en que ese hombre no era adversario para el caballero de Dragón. Hyoga lo vio irse así que solo le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda a Shiryu y prosiguió con su amigo Ikki. Los dos se veían alejarse cuando de pronto el caballero de Sagita golpeó el arco con su pie y lo hizo elevarse para lanzar una flecha en dirección al caballero de Cisne. No lo esperaba, pero el escudo de Dragón fue a recibirla.

–No seas mal educado. –Shiryu removió las flechas de su escudo. –Dijiste que irías contra mí, así que cumple tu palabra.

–No sabes en lo que te has metido, Shiryu.

¿En qué momento este hombre había escuchado su nombre?, pensó el caballero de Dragón pero trató de que ese pensamiento no siguiera ya que tenía una pelea que ganar.

.

Ikki avanzaba a gran paso mientras que Hyoga lo seguía.

– ¿Crees que fue bueno dejarlo solo? –preguntó.

–Confío totalmente en él, Hyoga, sé que no se dejará vencer por un viejo como ese caballero. Shiryu tiene suficiente fuerza como para seguir adelante incluso si es mal herido.

Los dos se detuvieron un instante al ver que la pared de flores había terminado y a su lado izquierdo comenzaba la otra. Sus miradas se cruzaron como si los dos se preguntaran si debían de continuar, pero sabían que no era opción detenerse en ese instante.

.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Shun y Seiya corrían a la otra dirección solo para encontrar en su sorpresa la entrada con un marco de rosas rojas.

–Parece que la encontramos, Shun. –sonrió Seiya.

–Pero… ¿y los demás? –preguntó el caballero de Andrómeda al ver que la pared aun no terminaba. – ¿Te das cuenta que la puerta no está en medio del camino? Ese maldito de Afrodita lo hizo a propósito. Hyoga y Shiryu no llegarán aquí a tiempo.

Estaba a punto de regresar cuando Seiya tomó su brazo para detenerlo. Shun en ese instante se quebró nuevamente y cayó al suelo para llorar.

–Debes de concentrarte en esto, Shun.

– ¿Crees que no lo hago? –gritó molesto. –Es mi hija la que tiene Afrodita, ella necesita de mí y de su madre, pero no sé si pueda lograr esto. –golpeó fuertemente el suelo. –No sé si podré atacar a ese maldito teniendo a mi hija en brazos, no creo poder decir que no a cualquiera cosa que me pida. Seiya… es mi hija. Haría cualquier cosa por verla vivir.

–No sé cómo te sientas, amigo. –Seiya colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Shun. –Pero sé que algún día cercano sentiré odio y frustración, incluso miedo, si esto le llega a pasar a mi hijo. –Shun rápidamente lo volteó a ver, el caballero de Pegas sonreía. –Quiero verlo nacer, y quiero que conozca a tu hija y al hijo de Shiryu. Así que… –se levantó y le dio la mano a su amigo. –Vamos a acabar con ese maldito de Afrodita de una buena vez.

Shun sonreía mientras se levantaba y ambos caminaban a la entrada de flores.

– ¿Cuál será su nombre? –preguntó Shun.

–Pregúntales a Marín y Aioria, ellos decidieron escoger el nombre de nuestro hijo mientras que Shaina y yo, bueno, –Seiya colocaba su dedo en sus labios. –Es un secreto, pero nosotros elegiremos el de ellos. Ni siquiera su hermano lo sabe.

Los dos compañeros y hermanos ahora se sentían con un poco más de ánimos al saber que ambos tenían un futuro por delante, tenían que lograr ese nuevo objetivo y seguir con sus vidas. Shun limpió sus lágrimas y empezó a correr junto con Seiya para ganar aún más tiempo.

.

Shaka meditaba aún, sentía como su cosmos había disminuido al tratar de proteger al caballero de Capricornio quien caía en un mundo diferente. Shura y el caballero de Loto, Sundri, habían desaparecido gracias a las cuerdas del sitar de este último caballero. Shura se sorprendió al ver que el espacio era más que vacío, todo estaba en plena obscuridad y la única luz emanaba de su armadura. Decidió guardar silencio mientras que trataba de encontrar a su enemigo, quien al parecer no estaba ahí, hasta que los sonidos de la sitar empezaron a oírse.

–Caballero de Capricornio, un muerto que sigue en vida. –se escuchaba esa voz femenina. –Como todos los demás, deberías de morir, ¿no lo crees? –De pronto una cuerda tomó el brazo derecho de Shura. –Deberías de esperar tu rencarnación, incluso a mí me sorprende que ese gran hombre, Shaka de Virgo, no siguiera esas leyes. –Shura apenas veía la cuerda moverse cuando otra tomó su pierna. – ¿Por qué los dioses prefirieron seguir con caballeros Dorados viejos? ¿Por qué no podían permitirle a otros ser parte de las Doce Casas?

El caballero de Capricornio de pronto sintió como ambas cuerdas jalaban sus extremidades en direcciones contrarias. No podía hacer mucho, trataba de luchar contra esas fuerzas con todo su cosmos pero no lo lograba.

– _Eres un cobarde_. –dijo en su lengua natal.

–Me sorprende que sigas vivo, caballero de Capricornio. –de pronto, frente a él, apareció Sundri con los ojos cerrados en posición de loto. No estaba seguro si levitaba o si en realidad ambos flotaban. –Aquí solo podemos entrar hombres iluminados. –las cuerdas seguían jalando más su cuerpo, tanto así que Shura gritó de desesperación. –Creo que entonces tendré que matarte aquí. Pero, primero. –su sonrisa era terriblemente maquiavélica. –Jugaré un poco contigo antes de terminar tu sufrimiento.

Mientras tanto, la mano del caballero de Virgo trataba de encontrar algo entre su armadura, sabía que en alguna parte de ella estaban guardadas aquellas armas que ayudarían a su compañero Shura en un momento u otro. De pronto incluso su meditación fue perturbada al sentir cómo un cosmos lo envolvía.

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

Ese cosmos era algo distinto, algo que no había sentido tan fuertemente. Lo único que entendía es que eso le ayudaba a no perder fuerzas ya que, con la mitad de su cosmos en otra parte, sería presa fácil ante cualquier enemigo. Fuese lo que fuese, o quien fuese, ese cosmos le protegía. Así que prefirió seguir con su meditación e incluso decidió aumentar el cosmos del otro lado para darle un poco más de fuerzas a Shura.

Sundri abrió los ojos para ver que pronto el espacio vacío se iluminaba poco a poco, dejando ver que las cuerdas que tomaban las extremidades del caballero de Capricornio salían de las paredes de ese lugar. Todo estaba rodeado de cuerdas, todas ellas salían del sitar que tenía el caballero de Loto en sus manos.

–Ahora entiendo. –Sundri ahora se veía disgustado. –Ese gran hombre, Shaka, te está ayudando, ahora siento su cosmos. ¿Crees que no puedo matarlo ahora? –sus ojos nuevamente se cerraron para tocar su sitar. –Me imagino que estará débil, dejando su cuerpo en el mundo terrenal y su cosmos en este.

Sus dedos apenas iban a tocar las cuerdas cuando un golpe terrible hizo que la cabeza del sitar se partiera. Cuando Sundri abrió nuevamente los ojos, pudo ver que el caballero de Capricornio había cortado las cuerdas que lo detenían, aun así su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho sangraban.

–Primero tendrás que terminar conmigo, idiota. –sonrió y levantó su brazo.

– ¡Excalibur!

Sundri esquivo el golpe, pero él no venía contra su cuerpo, sino contra la sitar para partirla en dos. Shura se dio la vuelta para mirar como el caballero de Loto reía sin parar ante ese ataque, ahora él se sentía desubicado.

– ¿Qué no entiendes, caballero de Capricornio? –para la sorpresa de Shura, las piezas regresaban a manos de Sundri. –Esta sitar no es solo mi arma, si no que los mismos dioses de mi país me la obsequiaron.

– ¿De qué demonios hablas?

–Es increíble que crean que solo Athena es la única diosa que ha otorgado armas a sus hombres. Creo haber escuchado que tú portas la Excalibur, tú mismo me la has presentado. –su sitar poco a poco se regeneraba sin problema. –Mi sitar porta las mismas cuerdas del tiempo y el espacio. No puedes y no debes destruirlas.

El caballero de Capricornio no entendía cómo eso era posible. Aquel hombre, un caballero de Plata, portaba un arma que ni siquiera su Excalibur podría destruir, ese mismo instrumento portaba un cosmos alto que había sentido en alguna otra parte. Ahora lo recordaba, el mismo compañero que lo acompañaba a través del cosmos tenía ese poder.

Shura no se daba por vencido, trataba rápidamente de atacar su contrincante, pero este solo se movía de un lado a otro, o mejor dicho, se tele transportaba de un lado a otro. No podía entender como un caballero de un rango más abajo que él podía lograrlo. Su rostro mostraba a un humano cualquiera, pero sus movimientos eran igual de rápidos que los de un caballero dorado, incluso sus bloqueos y golpes tenían cierta fuerza que Shura no creía capaz de un caballero de Plata, quizá si de alguno de los cinco caballeros de Bronce, pero no de otros.

–Mi entrenamiento fue en las orillas del rió Ganges, –comentó Sundri mientras se movía de un lado al otro del espacio entre las paredes de cuerdas. –empecé desde pequeño como todos ustedes. –sonrió y recibió un ataque de Shura del cual rápidamente se levantó y devolvió sin problema. –Así que no creas que este es todo mi poder.

Sundri rápidamente tenía en sus manos la sitar intacta, cerró nuevamente los ojos y tocó aquel instrumento de tal manera que las cuerdas salían de diferentes partes de las paredes. Shura trató de esquivarlas, las atacó con su brazo pero lamentablemente una a una sus extremidades eran atrapadas por ellas. Sus brazos y piernas no podían salir de esa telaraña que se había transformado en una prisión verdaderamente dolorosa. Su cuerpo era jalado por diferentes direcciones mientras la música seguía sonando. Shura trataba de pelear nuevamente contra las cuerdas pero ahora su sangre goteaba de sus manos y pies; al tratar de luchar contra ellas, estas cortaban su piel y se enterraban poco a poco en su cuerpo, pero si no hacía algo, sus miembros serían arrancados y moriría al instante.

–Creo que acabaré contigo de una buena vez. –decía Sundri tocando tranquilamente la sitar. –Quiero ya matar a ese gran hombre, Shaka de Virgo, y poder conseguir su armadura.

–La armadura dorada nunca será tuya. –se quejó Shura.

Los ojos abiertos del caballero de Loto y su manera tan terrible de haber terminado la melodía marcaban un odio terrible. Él simplemente se acercó a Shura y lo tomó del cuello para ahogarlo mientras las cuerdas hacían su trabajo.

–Esa armadura debía de ser mía, maldito. –sus ojos ya no mostraban la paz de antes. –Yo entrené para conseguirla, yo nací bajo el signo de Virgo. Pero tus dioses decidieron que ustedes debían de volver a la vida y me tuve que conformar con esta armadura. –su mano poco a poco se cerraba para ahogar rápidamente al caballero de Capricornio. –Es por eso que se me otorgó la sitar. Los dioses, mis dioses justos, sabían que yo lo merecía. –Shura apenas si podía conservar las fuerzas para lograr que sus miembros no terminaran por todo el lugar. –Cuando termine contigo y con el caballero de Virgo, mataré a todos ustedes, muertos en vida, inclusive a ese gran caballero de Piscis que confía en mí.

Su risa empezó a sonar pero rápidamente fue detenida al sentir cómo algo cortaba las cuerdas, excepto las que tomaban el brazo derecho del caballero de Capricornio, e incluso habría una herida en su brazo. Se alejó rápidamente para tomar su posición de loto mientras que Shura caía en pie. Su armadura dorada aun brillaba pero estaba llena del líquido vital de su portador, él si apenas podía mantenerse en pie o levantar sus brazos después de ese terrible y sádico ataque. Shura no entendía qué había pasado, qué había cortado las cuerdas, pero pronto vio en el suelo como brillaba una pluma de fénix.

.

Shaka sonreía mientras tomaba en su mano una de las plumas que tenía. Su cosmos se elevó un poco más junto con el otro que lo protegía y lanzó la pluma al aire, solo para que ella llegará a cortar las últimas cuerdas que aprisionaban al caballero de Capricornio.

–Debes de agradecer a Ikki. Él me permitió tomar algunas de él.

Ahora Shura sentía el cosmos total de Shaka, al parecer esas plumas no habían solo cortado las cuerdas si no abrieron también un pequeño portal entre ellos.

– ¿Ikki? –preguntó Sundri. –El caballero del que habla tanto Afrodita. –rió un poco para tomar nuevamente su sitar. –Que decepción al saber que el caballero Shaka de Virgo cayó en algo tan bajo. No lo creía, pero al parecer dejaste el camino de la iluminación. Mereces totalmente la muerte y yo merezco la armadura.

–Te equivocas. –se escuchaba la voz de Shaka, quien ni siquiera tenía que abrir su boca en el bosque. –Al desearme la muerte, al albergar tanto odio, la armadura Dorada de Virgo, ni ninguna otra, podrá ser tuya. No eres lo suficientemente iluminado para ella.

El enojo de Sundri regresaba cuando tocó las cuerdas de su sitar. Ahora el ataque no era para Shura, si no que una cuerda rápidamente tomó el brazo de Shaka, pero él se mantenía tranquilo al sentirla. El caballero de Loto estaba a punto de tocar nuevamente el instrumento cuando de pronto un cosmos quemó la cuerda que conectaba a ambos mundos.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó sorprendido al no sentir el brazo de su adversario del otro extremo de la cuerda. – ¿Cómo es que tu cosmos ardió de esa manera?

–El caballero de Fénix protege bien a lo suyo. –sonrió un cansado Shura, incluso si algo en él sabía que ese cosmos no era para nada parecido al de Ikki. –Además, él es el hombre más cercano a Dios.

– ¡Maldito! –gritó y colocó su sitar frente a él. –Muere de una vez.

– ¡Universe Chords!

Las cuerdas apenas se acercaban al cuerpo de Shura cuando volvían a arder en medio de un cosmos que bajo intensamente, haciendo que Shaka sintiera un poco cansado su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar a Shura.

–Hermano Sundri, –preguntó con voz de autoridad. –date por vencido, te doy una última oportunidad.

–Esa no es opción, gran maestro. –respondió Sundri. –Yo seré quien porte la armadura dorada de Virgo, yo traeré a los nuevos caballeros Dorados al Santuario.

–Has elegido, caballero de Loto. –alrededor de Shaka se podían ver las piedras temblar. –Amigo mío, discúlpame por lo que haré. –le comunicó a Shura haciendo que su cosmos se elevará aún más, dejándolo totalmente libre de ser atacado.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Shura pero pronto tendría su respuesta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintió de pronto unas terribles ansias que subían a sus pies y recorrían su cuerpo hasta llegar a las puntas de los dedos de sus manos. El corazón empezaba a palpitar a una velocidad alta y sentía como su sangre hervía dentro de él. Sus oídos no escuchaban nada, solo un terrible zumbido que opacaba la voz enojada del caballero de Loto. De pronto se levantó derecho y no supo de sí mismo.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Sundri gritó al ver al caballero de Capricornio acercarse a él.

–Has perdido tu concentración, hermano. –dijo Shaka con los ojos cerrados y levantando una pluma más. –Ya no tienes otra opción, no puedes rendirte ahora.

Sundri apenas si iba a contestar cuando sintió una pluma de fénix logrando una cortada en su mano, miro frente a él y observó cómo el caballero de Capricornio corría sin detenerse.

– ¡Cuerdas al unísono!

Su protección parecía vana ante los ataques de Shura. La Excalibur no paraba ni siquiera cuando las cuerdas venían a su dirección, el caballero de Loto no lo creía. El cuerpo cansando y ensangrentado de Shura parecía ahora tener energías de una manera sobrehumana, ni siquiera parecían las fuerzas de un caballero Dorado. Sundri trataba de huir de los ataques al tele transportarse, pero recibía aun así los golpes y los que no, cortaban las paredes a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué demonios es esto? –gritó un poco desesperado.

–El caballero de Capricornio no se detendrá hasta matarte, hermano. –contestaba Shaka. –En este estado, al que podemos llamar "bersek", ni siquiera mi compañero sabe qué es lo que ocurre. Lo único que sabe y siente es que debes de morir.

Y así era. Sundri entonces empezó a sentir un terrible temor al ver que Shura podía adivinar en donde aparecería y su armadura empezaba a romperse por los ataques de este hombre poseído. No tenía otra opción que pedirle ayuda al caballero de Virgo, imploraba por su vida y mucho más cuando sintió que una de sus manos era cortada sanguinariamente por la Excalibur. La sangre empezaba a brotar e incluso Shaka sentía que esto llegaba a su límite.

– ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

–Regresa ahora mismo aquí. –ordenó el caballero de Virgo.

Sundri, como pudo, sostuvo la sitar con sus piernas y tocó las cuerdas con su mano para que las paredes se encogieran como había ya pasado en el bosque momentos anteriores.

.

Shiryu esquivaba cada una de las flechas que eran lanzadas a su contra. El caballero de Sagita no dejaba de moverse un lado a otro lanzando flechas que, para la desesperación del caballero de Dragón, eran reales o falsas, sin saber cuándo saldrían cuáles.

– ¿Hablas de ser justo y no puedes darme una pelea limpia? –gritó Shiryu.

–Tengo que terminar contigo, no quiero hacer esperar mucho la muerte a tus compañeros. –acomodaba otra de sus flechas en el arco. –Es muy grosero jugar con el tiempo de uno.

El caballero de Dragón ya no podía más así que, sin importarle la flecha que venía a él, corrió en dirección a su adversario solo para romper su arco de un solo golpe. El caballero de Sagita se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver caer en rodillas al otro caballero. La flecha había herido su costado izquierdo, pero aun así Shiryu se levantó.

–Has roto mi arco, joven. –se podía ver un poco molesto, pero la seriedad aun emanaba de su rostro. –Tendré que matarte ahora con mis manos.

Shiryu no perdió más su tiempo.

– ¡La garra del dragón!

– ¡Sagitas arrow!

Ambos golpeas habían lastimado el cuerpo de cada uno de forma igual, pero para Shiryu, quien había ya recibido una herida, se sentía peor.

–Veo que eres fuerte. –sonrió el adversario. –Soy Gou de Sagita, será un gusto darte muerte, Shiryu.

– ¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?

–El caballero de Escorpio me habló de ti. –Shiryu se veía un poco sorprendido. –Él fue mi último maestro, el primero igualmente te conoce.

– ¡Sagita's Arrow!

Shiryu apenas pudo esquivar el ataque pero lamentablemente su brazo derecho había sido golpeado y lastimado. Rápidamente se levantó para colocar su escudo y tratar de entender todo eso mientras se protegía.

–No podrás usar tu Excalibur, ¿no es así? –ahora Gou era quien levantaba el brazo derecho. –Mi maestro, el caballero de Capricornio, nunca me enseñó cómo usarla. Tú lo mataste mucho antes de eso. Pero, no me preocupo. –ahora su mano cerraba los dedos, excepto uno. –El siguiente si me enseñó su ataque.

– ¡Aguja escarlata!

Shiryu no podía creerlo, su escudo se rompía en pedazos al recibir el ataque de aquel caballero. Ahora comprendía, él había sido alumno de dos caballeros Dorados, por lo tanto su poder era de alguna manera sorprendente. Pero Shiryu sabía que después de todo, eso no importaba, nadie que no portara una armadura dorada podría lograr correctamente esos ataques.

–Parece que no te habló totalmente de mí, Gou. –Shiryu rápidamente se despojó de su armadura para estar listo para su ataque. –Los caballeros de Athena no nos dejamos vencer fácilmente, mucho menos por alguien que sigue a un traidor como Afrodita.

– ¡Excalibur River!

Gou en realidad no lo esperaba. Rápidamente los golpes lastimaban sus brazos y piernas y el ataque final destruía su armadura en miles de pedazos. Pero no sólo él sufría, Shiryu tenía ya su brazo ensangrentado al usar ese ataque ya que Gou anteriormente lo había lastimado.

– ¿Por qué no portas una armadura dorada? –preguntó el adversario mientras estaba en el suelo. – ¿Por qué permitieron que los antiguos caballeros regresaran?

Shiryu se levantó para acercarse al cuerpo ya lleno de sangre. No lograba entender por qué algunos de los caballeros de Athena habían seguido a Afrodita, especialmente uno que parecía no ser tan terrible como otros adversarios que había tenido.

–La armadura que podría usar le pertenece a mi maestro Dohko de Libra. –respondió.

–Serías invencible con ella.

–Cuando el tiempo de mi maestro llegue, entonces la tomaré.

Gou sonrió y tomó su brazo. Shiryu sentía que esa energía era la última que sentiría del caballero de Sagita.

–Eres un joven justo, Shiryu. –Gou ahora sonreía. –Ten cuidado con la entrada de flores rojas, ni siquiera te acerques a las flores azules. Saluda a mis maestros de mi parte.

Su muerte ya había sido prevista por el caballero de Dragón, así que no era necesario seguir ahí. Shiryu colocó el cuerpo de Gou bajo un árbol con un poco de esfuerzo ya que lo hacía con un solo brazo. Decidió entonces no perder el tiempo y corrió nuevamente a su ruta y así poder encontrarse con Hyoga e Ikki.

.

Exactamente esos caballeros seguían corriendo al lado de la pared, hasta que pronto su búsqueda terminaba al encontrar una puerta con rosas blancas como marco.

–Parece que les ganamos a Shun y Seiya. –sonrió Hyoga.

–Eso significa que ellos darán toda la vuelta al laberinto. Terrible. –Ikki se acercó a una de las flores, la cortó y se la mostró a Hyoga. – ¿Qué opinas tú?

–Creo que Shaka le gustara, pero creía que él era el que te mandaba las flores.

–No seas idiota, Hyoga.

–Yo siempre creí que era el hombre quien mandaba las flores a la dama.

–Cállate de una vez. –Ikki sonrojaba un poco mientras que su amigo reía. Lástima que algún día él le contó cómo Shaka le había mandado una docena de claveles al restaurant. –No me refiero a eso, si no que la entrada tiene flores que no son venenosas.

–Ahora entiendo. –prosiguió Hyoga. –Pero, entonces, ¿por qué esta la entrada? ¿Es alguna trampa?

–Es la puerta. –escuchaban un grito a lo lejos.

El caballero de Dragón llegaba después de haber corrido tanto. Era extraño pero poco tiempo más adelante entenderían qué pasaba. Hyoga le ayudó un poco para llegar con bien y fue entonces cuando los tres ya se habían reunido.

– ¿Te sientes bien para seguir? –preguntó el caballero de Cisne un poco preocupado.

–No es nada importante, sé que lograré estar a su paso. –sonrió a Ikki. –El caballero de Sagita me dijo que hay otras dos puertas. Al parecer, por lo que entendí, esta es la correcta.

– ¿Será que Shun y Seiya encontraron las otras? –preguntó asustado Hyoga.

– ¿Qué pasa si es una trampa? –el caballero de Fénix no confiaba en un muerto. –Quizá esta es la que no debemos de tomar, quizá es la que nos pueda matar.

–Tú mismo lo has visto, Ikki, –prosiguió Shiryu, –las flores no son venenosas.

Los tres miraron la entrada unos segundos, pero repentinamente escucharon como la pared emitía un ruido extraño. Frente a sus ojos, las flores blancas empezaban a caer y la puerta disminuía su entrada. Ikki rápidamente ayudó a Hyoga a cargar a su amigo para entrar antes de que fuera una nueva parte de la pared, incluso una flor llegó a tocar la sangre del caballero de Dragón para así convertirse en color rojo.

– ¿Acaso el laberinto se mueve? –preguntó asombrado Hyoga.

–Esto será complicado. –Ikki miró a ambos lados. –Todos los laberintos se resuelven siguiendo una pared, pero al parecer ellas se mueven.

–No podemos quedarnos a pensar a dónde ir. –Shiryu ahora se levantaba por él mismo para seguir uno de los caminos. –Tendrá que ser prueba y error. No tenemos otra opción. –Los otros dos amigos asintieron y solo uno de ellos seguía a Shiryu. – ¿A dónde vas, Ikki? –preguntó al detenerse junto con Hyoga.

–Divide y vencerás, amigo. –sonrió y se despidió de ellos para correr a la otra dirección.

–Divide y encontraras un camino, ya sea correcto o no. –respondió Hyoga un poco preocupado. –Esperemos que nos volvamos a ver.

–Deja al lobo solitario, vamos. –Shiryu retomaba su camino pero nuevamente él y Hyoga bajaron su velocidad. – ¿Sentiste eso?

Hyoga asintió con la cabeza para nuevamente correr.

–Un cosmos desapareció, pero no sé de quién es.

– ¿No sentiste ese cosmos aparecer de la nada hace tiempo? –preguntó nuevamente Shiryu. –Lo sentí cerca de Shaka.

–Te entiendo, yo lo sentí pero… es demasiado extraño.

Shiryu decidió no seguir más con la plática para concentrarse en el camino.

.

Ese cosmos había desaparecido por una razón, ahora Shaka contaba con el cosmos de él mismo y no necesitaba protección alguna, ni siquiera una que no comprendía. Ante sus ojos se encontraba Sundri y Shura, este último se veía aun en un estado fuera de él. Shaka se acercó a ellos para encontrar un terrible escenario que esperaba anteriormente que no hubiera sido necesario; el brazo que portaba la Excalibur estaba atravesando la sitar y el cuerpo del caballero de Loto, que si apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Shaka rápidamente lo tomó en sus brazos y separó a Shura, quien se encaminó del otro extremo de donde estaba para poder tranquilizarse. Sundri elevó su mano a la frente de Shaka y tocó su bindi.

–En otra vida espero portar mi armadura.

–En otra vida, trata de elegir bien tu camino, hermano Sundri.

El caballero de Virgo ahora tenía un cuerpo muerto en sus brazos, mientras que la sitar perdía un brillo que había portado desde que la pelea había comenzado horas antes. Shaka decidió dejar el cuerpo y acercarse a donde Shura estaba arrodillado. Sabía muy bien la razón de esta posición, e incluso tuvo le necesidad de sentarse al lado del caballero de Capricornio.

–Lo siento, Shura. –dijo amablemente. –Sin meterte en ese estado no hubieras podido salir de ahí, necesitaba que la adrenalina te ayudara y que tu cuerpo…

–Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo. –los ojos de Shura se humedecían un poco mientras miraban a su amigo. –Sabes muy bien que la última vez que estuve en ese estado, yo… yo solo maté…

–Ahora Aioros vive, Shura. Deja ya de lastimarte ante eso.

–Pero me recuerda esa victoria… pero no fue más que una derrota para nosotros.

–No lo volveré a hacer. –Shaka se levantó y dejo a su amigo en el suelo. –Será mejor que te quedes aquí, tu estado es crítico. Le avisaré a Mu que venga por ti.

Shaka decidió seguir su camino pero entonces sintió el cosmos de Asgard cerca del Santuario. Shura se levantó como pudo y observó a su compañero.

–Creo que estarán ocupados, Shaka.

.

Si bien nuestros caballeros estaban en un terrible escenario, Deathmask sonreía al ver cómo Mu se molestaba al ver al niño viendo su casa como si fuese de él.

– ¿Por qué trajiste al hijo de Shiryu? –preguntó mientras observaba al pequeño. – ¿Sabe su madre o su padre que está aquí?

–Claro que no. –respondió Deathmask.

–No le diga a mi madre, señor Mu. –se acercó Ryuho. –El señor Deathmask se tele transporto hasta aquí para que ella no nos viera.

– ¿Tele transportar? –Mu ahora se veía un poco molesto. –Deathmask, sabes muy bien que no se puede hacer eso entre las casas del Santuario.

–Tú lo haces todo el tiempo.

–Eso no es verdad. –se veía que el caballero de Aries mentía.

–Vamos, incluso Ikki me ha dicho que es molesto que te tele transportes a la casa de Virgo sin avisar pero… –sonreía como si hubiera contado un chiste. –ya me dijo que has pagado por eso mismo, ¿no es así?

– ¿Mi tío Ikki lo ha golpeado? –preguntó Ryuho.

La cara de Mu parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Sabía muy bien que el caballero de Cáncer se refería a la vez que al tele transportarse a la casas de su amigo Shaka, Mu lamentablemente escuchó cómo él estaba con su amante.

–Deathmask, no tenías que recordarme eso… no sabes lo horrible que es tener que escuchar y… –suspiró. –Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Está bien, no le diré nada al Patriarca.

– ¿Me enseñará a tele transportarme? –sonrió Ryuho tomando el brazo de Mu. – ¿Por qué sigue despierto? ¿El Patriarca no los manda a dormir temprano?

–Insisto en que Ikki debería de tener uno de estos. –sonreía Deathmask de par en par.

–No, Ryuho. ¿Bajo qué signo zodiacal naciste? Él caballero de esa casa podrá enseñarte lo que sea necesario, pero igualmente tienes que despertar tu cosmos.

–Ya lo hice. –Ryuho rápidamente corrió a los brazos de Deathmask. –Cuéntale cómo es que te vencí usando mi cosmos.

–Es verdad que lo despertó, pero no, no me venció. Además, Shura es quien sería su maestro. La Excalibur es algo bueno.

–Hablando de ella. Shaka me ha pedido que vaya al bosque por él. –suspiró. –Los dos decidieron hacer caso omiso al Patriarca y corrieron a ayudar a los caballeros de Bronce.

–Eso fue lo que dijo tío Shaka. –sonrió Ryuho.

–Deathmask, ¿ya lo sabías? –preguntó Mu nuevamente molesto. –Sabes muy bien que ellos no debían ir a ayudarles. Si el Patriarca se da cuenta de esto, pagarán.

–No te preocupes. Ellos siguen en el bosque, no podemos decir que estén ayudando a Seiya y los otros, ¿no es así? –Deathmask sonreía mientras observaba a Ryuho dar vueltas alzando un dedo imitando a su niñero. –Ve tú por Shura, mientras tanto creo que sería bueno que yo vaya a ver a Aldebarán. ¿Acaso todos nuestros compañeros están despiertos?

El caballero de Aries se acercó como si fuera a decirle un secreto que ni siquiera Ryuho debía escuchar.

–Sentimos un cosmos extraño, para ser exactos, dos cosmos. Uno de ellos ha desaparecido totalmente.

– ¿El mismo que apareció cuando Ikki lanzó su ataque y el mismo que protegió a Shaka?

–Al parecer solo nosotros, los caballeros Dorados, podemos sentirlo. –miró si es que su aprendiz no estaba cerca. –Ni siquiera Kiki lo sintió. Algunos caballeros de plata que entrenaban con Milo dijeron no haberlo detectado y eso es algo demasiado extraño. Tú lo sentiste, ese cosmos era demasiado fuerte.

–Sé a qué te refieres, amigo. –Deathmask entonces miró hacia las escaleras para ver la entrada del Santuario. –Y el otro cosmos viene a esta dirección.

–Llévate a Ryuho de aquí, aún no sabemos si es amigo o enemigo. –Deathmask asintió. –Sé que Shaina vendrá pronto para darle cara. Si algo empeora…

–Yo ayudaré a esa mujer con mucho gusto.

Mu sonrió y se despidió de Ryuho mientras bajaba las escaleras para poder ayudar a su compañero de armas que estaba mal herido en el bosque. El niño se acercó a Deathmask, quien lo tomó en sus brazos para seguir a la siguiente casa, la casa de Tauro.

El caballero de Cáncer, con el niño en manos, trató de no ser visto por nadie de los servidores de los caballeros de Aries y Tauro, incluso se tuvo que esconder de Shaina que bajaba a gran velocidad para darle cara a un enemigo no bastante nuevo. Se sentía curioso, pero sabía que tenía en sus manos una gran responsabilidad.

–Veamos al gran amigo Aldebarán, ¿te parece? –sonrió a Ryuho que parecía que la energía jamás lo dejaría.

–Sí, claro que sí, vamos con el gran toro.

.

Mientras Shaina subía sintió el cosmos del caballero de Cáncer, quien se suponía que estaría cuidando al primogénito de Shiryu, pero no podía darle gran importancia, mucho menos ahora que estaba en la entrada de la casa de Aries viendo a su rival llegar.

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó con voz de autoridad quitándose la máscara. –Ningún caballero puede entrar a estas casas sin ser invitado, e incluso si me dijeras que lo has sido, no te creería.

Un hombre con un manto que cubría su cuerpo y cabeza igualmente vestía una máscara de un lobo. Shaina por un momento recordó a aquel alumno de Shaka que los había traicionado, pero sabía que no podía ser la misma persona.

–No vengo a hablar con una mujer. –dijo una voz grave. –Buscó a un hombre cuyo cosmos no es de ningún caballero de Bronce o Plata, ni ningún otro que se haya visto antes. ¿Dónde lo esconden?

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Shaina ahora se veía molesta. –Muestra ahora tu rostro y preséntate. Eso de la máscara no lo soporto.

Solo se escuchó una risa bajo el lobo, pero se detuvo y el hombre alzó sus brazos al cielo. Shaina no lo esperaba pero de pronto una manada de lobos corría a su dirección. La obscuridad no había permitido verlos, pero ahora la luz de la casa de Aries iluminaba el camino de esos animales. Se veían dispuestos a atacar pero solo rodearon a la amazona. El hombre se retiró la máscara para mostrar una sonrisa seductora, sus ojos azules brillaban al igual que el collar que colgaba de su cuello y su cabello era no muy corto.

–Lo siento tanto, bella dama, es solo que mis mascotas no pueden esperar mucho. –se acercó para dar unos pasos a las primeras escaleras que daban hacía a la primera casa del Santuario. –Le pido que ahora me muestre dónde es que esconden al hombre que busco.

–No dé un paso más o le mataré. –Shaina lo decía en serio.

El hombre se mostró un poco molesto y rápidamente colocó la máscara en su rostro. Los lobos esperaban tranquilos a su amo quien dio un paso para subir la siguiente escalera. Esos mismos caninos mostraron sus colmillos al ver como la amazona estaba dispuesta a lanzar un ataque contra su amo. Ellos tenían la misma disposición.

* * *

 _ **Dato curioso:** Esta historia está desde hace más de un año, incluso ya tengo la idea para la tercera parte. Pero esto lo escribí antes de ver The Lost Canvas así que me dio mucha risa ver la pelea de El Cid con el Phantasos! Era casi como me imaginaba al rededor de donde pelea aquí Shura._  
 _Igual la tercera parte de esta historia se basa en otro lugar... pero Toei publicó la idea primero xP_  
 _Bueno, no más spam!_


	7. Nada de trampas

**6 – Nada de trampas**

Los caballeros de Andrómeda y Pegaso corrían por entre el laberinto que la entrada de rosas rojas había abierto para ellos. Aunque sus energías aún eran nuevas al no haber tenido que enfrentarse con alguien como lo habían hecho sus compañeros, poco a poco sintieron que su velocidad bajaba. Se podía sentir que las armaduras empezaban a pesar de más y su respiración parecía pesada en sí, como si hubieran corrido ya horas y horas, cuando en verdad solo estaban algunos metros de la entrada.

Seiya volteó a ver a Shun, quería estar seguro que no era solo él quién se sentía así. Su sorpresa no fue grande al ver que su compañero tenía el mismo problema, ambos bajaban su ritmo y la respiración ya se escuchaba. De pronto, al final del callejón formado por las paredes de rosales, podían ver la silueta de una persona. El caballero de Pegaso se aventuraría a hablarle y poder preguntar quién era. Seguramente, pensó, no sería un aliado ya que estaba dentro sin ningún problema. Apenas abrió la boca cuando de pronto escuchó que el cuerpo del caballero de Andrómeda caía desplomado al suelo.

– ¿Shun? –preguntó dándose la vuelta y cayendo de rodillas. – ¿Shun?

La risa que se acercaba a él le hizo dar vuelta mientras que sus manos se apoyaban ya cansadas en el suelo. Alzo el rostro para ver cómo la silueta se acercaba pero sus ojos no enfocaban lo suficiente. De pronto sintió que su cuerpo no podía más y cayó igualmente al suelo para ver a Shun con los ojos cerrados, al parecer inconsciente. La respuesta no se haría esperar más, Seiya podía respirar el aroma de rosas que se encontraban justamente debajo de lo que parecía simple césped. Todo el callejón estaba forrado con estas flores que emanaban un dulce aroma. Fue así como ambos caballeros caían en un sueño profundo mientras la risa de aquel personaje retumbaba en sus oídos.

.

Mientras que eso ocurría de un lado del laberinto, en el otro los caballeros de Cisne, Dragón y Fénix seguían su camino difícil. Las paredes no se dejaban de mover para ambos, pero para Ikki había algo que le daba aún más problema. Cada vez que las paredes se movían para cambiarle el camino, las ramas de las rosas parecían querer tomar su brazo o pierna y arrastrarlo. Él intentaba con su fuerza seguir adelante pero en más de una ocasión tenía que usar su cosmos para quemar aquellos obstáculos.

Por el otro lado, Shiryu y Hyoga seguían su camino un poco más lento ya que Shiryu estaba malherido de uno de sus brazos.

–Hyoga, será mejor que sigas sin mí. –le dijo Shiryu al ver que su amigo estaba unos pasos delante de él.

–No, será mejor ir juntos. Separarnos sería una mala idea, además ¿qué pasaría si alguien te quiere atacar? No creo que puedas dar una buena pelea en tu situación.

El caballero de Dragón sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo. Decidió entonces seguir su camino a su lado, pero si apenas dio un paso hacía donde se encontraba el ruso, cuando las paredes volvían a moverse.

– ¡Cuidado, Hyoga!

Una de las paredes de flores empujaba fuertemente al caballero de Cisne aventándolo lejos de Shiryu. Un muro se había formado entre ellos dos y ya no se veía un camino para estar juntos. El caballero de Dragón miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de algo aún peor; se encontraba encerrado entre paredes del laberinto.

– ¿Shiryu? –escuchó del otro lado. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Estoy bien, Hyoga.

–Intentaré buscar una forma de llegar a donde estás tú.

–No creo que lo logres. –Shiryu prefirió sentarse en el suelo un instante. –Al parecer estoy encerrado aquí. No solo nos separó, si no que yo no podré moverme. Sigue tú sin mí, sé que cuando lleguen a vencer a Afrodita, podré salir.

–Pero Shiryu…

–Haz lo que te digo. Si es necesario, busca y ve con Ikki.

Hubo un ligero silencio entre los dos.

–Volveré por ti, compañero.

–Buena suerte.

.

Los sucesos del laberinto desorientaban a todos los presentes ahí, incluso a Shaka mismo al encontrar las paredes. Él sabía que el poder de Afrodita había aumentado, él mismo había visto la casa de Piscis llena de rosas que parecían parte de una fortaleza. Pero jamás imaginó que encontraría algo tan monumental en medio del bosque. Inspecciono un poco la pared que le paraba el paso y se dio cuenta que no eran más que rosas marchitas llenas de alguna viscosidad verde que les hacía parecer como simples hojas. El caballero de Virgo caminó tranquilamente tratando de encontrar el cosmos de alguno de los caballeros de Bronce o de Afrodita mismo, pero lo único que encontró es que aquella fortaleza no le permitía tal trabajo tan sencillo.

Las paredes empezaban a moverse cuando Shaka se detuvo para pensar en un mejor plan. Y, como si él les hubiera llamado, una entrada apareció frente a él. El marco era de flores negras que Shaka conocía bien, eran las rosas piraña de Afrodita. Al mirar adentro de aquella entrada, pudo visualizar un gran camino que parecía no tener fin, pero empezó a escuchar el llanto de un bebe. Al parecer Afrodita lo invitaba a pasar sin tener que lidiar con el laberinto entero. El camino era directamente hacia donde estaba él y Nina.

– ¿No entrará, maestro? –escuchó una voz conocida.

El caballero de Virgo miró con más detalle para encontrar que ahí estaba Arios. Sentado sobre una de las paredes. Pero si esa era una excelente idea, correr sobre ellas. Quizás a los caballeros de Bronce ya se les había ocurrido eso.

–Arios, parece que me subestimas. –sonrió con los ojos cerrados. – ¿Crees que soy igual de estúpido que tu verdadero maestro y entraré a mi propia tumba?

Arios de Lobo se impresionó ante esta respuesta e incluso maldijo en algo que no era ni griego ni japonés. Shaka sentía que ya había escuchado ese idioma anteriormente.

–Bueno, al menos el caballero de Piscis lo intentó. –se levantó para caminar sobre las paredes pero se dio la media vuelta para ver a Shaka.

Su rostro no era feliz, ni triste. Era calmado, podría pasar fácilmente como alumno de Shaka en realidad, pero sus ojos eran otra historia. Esos ojos azules con un tono de verde se veían como alguna vez se vieron los ojos de Ikki. Tristeza y odio.

– ¿En verdad creen que llegarán a donde está la niña? –preguntó.

Aunque parecía una amenaza o algo para burlarse de ellos, unos segundos después Shaka se dio cuenta que lo preguntaba honestamente.

–Esos chicos han salvado al mundo más de una ocasión, –respondió Shaka siguiéndolo con la sensación de su cosmos pero caminando hacia otro rumbo. –Será mejor que des por asegurado eso. Llegarán, vencerán a Afrodita… pero les pediré que tengan piedad de ti y de tu hermana, solamente serán castigados bajo mi supervisión.

Decidió seguir su camino, que solo se detuvo ante una palabra de Arios.

–Gracias.

Shaka no necesitaba voltear su mirada para saber que el caballero de Lobo corría hacía el interior del laberinto sobre las paredes. Por un momento pensó en saltar y hacer lo mismo, pero igualmente se dio cuenta que sería muy fácil. Esos mismos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Shiryu qué aún no sabía qué hacer.

.

Miraba las paredes y se daba cuenta que un salto con toda su fuerza le permitiría pasar al otro lado. Pero tenía que haber alguna trampa, así que tomó su escudo y miró al cielo. Tenía que lanzarlo de tal manera que no se fuera del otro lado de la pared, que cayera nuevamente cerca de él. Y así fue lo que hizo.

– ¿Qué? –Ikki se preguntó al ver un escudo volar. No sabía de quién era pero le impresionó algo. –Maldito.

Lo que pasaba es que el escudo bajaba de nuevo después de subir una gran distancia. Pero cuando apenas se acercaba a las paredes, algunas rosas negras y blancas salían disparadas para golpear a aquel "tramposo".

El caballero de Fénix no había pensado en saltar por las paredes después de que vio que estas mismas lo querían cerca. Solamente esperaba que ninguno de sus otros compañeros lo pensarán o, peor aún, lo hicieran.

Después de todo eso, Hyoga e Ikki le agradecerían a Shiryu por su prueba con error. El mismo caballero de Cisne se detuvo de esa idea al ver el escudo caer cerca de él con miles de rosas. Shiryu no había fallado, era demasiado inteligente para saber dónde caería su escudo, pero el golpe de las rosas lo había desviado.

–No te preocupes, –dijo Hyoga como si su compañero lo escuchara. –te lo devolveré cuando estemos juntos.

Así fue como tomó esa parte de la armadura de Dragón para retirar las flores con su propio escudo y seguir su camino hacia el interior del laberinto.

.

Los caballeros estaban preocupados antes esto, el mismo Shaka se encontraba aun buscando la entrada que le serviría para encontrar a alguno de los chicos, a Ikki o incluso él mismo poder lograrlo sin meterlos en problemas. Todos ellos ahí adentro como ratas sin salida, así Afrodita se expresaba de ellos ante Arios y Hesper.

–Corriendo en círculos que yo mismo preparé. –reía Afrodita. –Hesper, por favor intenta ir con Ikki y hablarle de nuevo sobre el trato que podemos tener.

–Sí, maestro. –respondía ella con la máscara en la cara.

–Y tú, Arios. –Afrodita se levantaba de lo que parecía un trono de ramas y rosas. Estas se separaban de su brazo destruido al momento en que él se acercaba a Arios. –Sé que te encontraste con Shaka hace poco.

–Así es, maestro. –dijo un poco nervioso como era su forma de ser. –Usted mismo me pidió que fuera a ver sus movimientos.

Repentinamente, el cuerpo de Arios era elevado por el suelo gracias a la mano de Afrodita. El caballero de Piscis lo ahorcaba y aunque la mujer presente no quería que lastimaran a su hermano, sabía que sería inútil ir en contra de aquel Dorado.

–Justamente te dije que solo lo observaras, no que hablaras con él. –Afrodita quería ver el color de su rostro cambiar por falta de aire. –No quiero que hables con ellos, no quiero que les dirijas ni una sola palabra. ¿Entendido? –el caballero de Lobo apenas si podía mover su cabeza para asentir cuando Afrodita lo lanzó al suelo. –Vete de aquí, Arios, te perdonaré si me traes la cabeza del caballero de Andrómeda. O mejor aún… –sonreía nuevamente con su mirada de locura. –Tráemelo vivo para que se pueda despedir de su hija.

.

Shura era ayudado por Mu para levantarse del suelo donde se encontraba. Él explicaba lo que había ocurrido y cómo era que Afrodita había conseguido a algunos traidores para sus propios fines. El caballero de Aries lo escuchaba tranquilamente mientras caminaban fuera del gran bosque, recargando el cuerpo malherido de su compañero sobre él.

–Aun no entiendo la razón por la que Afrodita se comporta así. –dijo Mu preocupado. –Él no era así antes, él incluso juró lealtad a Athena cuando fue revivido. Estábamos a punto de darle su armadura… pero algo tuvo que haber pasado.

– ¿Entonces no soy el único? –decía Shura cansado. –Yo tampoco creo que haya sido porque se enamoró locamente de Ikki. Una cosa es estar loco por amor, pero Afrodita ni ninguno de nuestros compañeros harían eso. Primero son nuestras obligaciones como caballeros Dorados, luego sería nuestra vida privada.

Ambos quedaban en silencio, al parecer pensaban lo mismo.

–Vaya suerte la de Shaka, Aioria y los de Bronce. –dijo Mu al final.

–Quizás sea bueno conseguirnos parejas después de esto. –rió Shura para ser interrumpido por su mismo dolor.

– ¿Estás bien?

Cuando el caballero de Capricornio le iba a contestar a su compañero, escucharon un gran ruido proveniente del Santuario.

– ¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó Mu para estar más seguro.

–Será mejor que te adelantes, Mu. Yo iré a buen paso, o permíteme quedarme en Rodorio.

El caballero de la primera casa Zodiacal asintió y lo dejó justamente cuando el bosque terminaba para salir corriendo hacia el Santuario. Ahí mismo Shura se dio cuenta de lo que aquel caballero de Loto había hecho con ellos. Tanto caminar para solo haber estado en la mano de Buda todo ese tiempo.

.

Pero antes de todo esto, mientras Mu apenas se dirigía al bosque en busca de su compañero de armas, Shaina estaba en medio de una manada de lobos que esperan con sus colmillos y garras a punto de pelear. Aquel hombre con la capa sonreía bajo su máscara al ver que Shaina giraba su mirada a diferentes partes esperando que alguno de aquellos animales atacara primero.

–Me parece perfecto que les enseñen a las mujeres a pelear de esta manera, pero no creo que puedas contra veinte de nosotros. –su voz era fuerte y varonil. Fácilmente se acercaba a los cuarenta o cincuenta años. –Será mejor que te rindas.

–Tú no des un paso más. –dijo ella señalándolo pero aun mirando a otras direcciones. –Si fueras un poco valiente pelearías contra mí y no tus mascotas.

–Eso es verdad… –rápidamente se quitó la capa para mostrar una armadura que Shaina pudo recordar. Se parecía mucho a las de Asgard, porque en verdad era eso. –Soy Boden de Alioth, y vengo aquí para entregar una importante noticia. Así que será mejor que te rindas de una vez y me digas donde esta aquel a quien busco.

– ¿Eres un Dios guerrero? –ella se impresionaba.

¿Acaso Hilda volvía a reunir guerreros para alguna razón? Y aunque no fuera ella, ¿no les tendría que avisar al Santuario si algo les amenazaba?

–Así es. Y te tengo que decir que odio que me hagan perder el tiempo, así que elige ¿te dejó con mis lobos o te mato de una vez?

– ¿Cómo te atreves? –ella dijo molesta para rápidamente lanzar un ataque.

– ¡A mí, cobra!

Aunque pareciera que el ataque era para aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Boden, pero la verdad era que la mayoría lobos terminaron fulminados ante este ataque, lamentablemente los otros se lanzaron al ataque.

–Mujer estúpida. –rió debajo aún de esa mascara de lobo azul. –Necesitas algo más que eso para vencernos.

La amazona de Ofiuco lanzaba sus puños para hacer que los lobos la dejaran de morder, pero ante todo esto no se percató que aquel Dios guerrero se acercó para golpearla y hacerla volar por los aires, justo para llegar a golpear una de las columnas de la casa de Aries.

Boden de Alioth sonreía al acercarse nuevamente a ella para así tomarla del cuello. Shaina estaba frente a frente ante esa máscara de lobo que tenía los ojos de rubíes y una sonrisa macabra llena de colmillos.

–No sabes en lo que te has metido. –Dijo ella.

Antes de que aquel hombre riera como si toda esa pelea fuera una broma, ella tenía sus garras en sus brazos para lanzar una descarga como las que ella podía hacer. El grito de Boden hizo que los lobos corrieran hacia él para atacar nuevamente a Shaina.

La máscara salía volando para mostrar que ese grito de dolor venía con una sonrisa sádica. En verdad que este enemigo tenía planes para Shaina.

–Veamos quién es más fuerte, dama. –le dijo al empezar a apretar sus manos para ahogarla de poco a poco. – ¿Puedes aguantar tus propios voltios?

Aunque él recibía el ataque directamente, Shaina empezaba a sentir un poco de electricidad pasando por su cuello y moviéndose hacia su cabeza y hombros. Lo peor era que los lobos se acercaban a morder sus piernas que seguían en el aire.

Un rápido golpe los hizo volar fuera de ahí y el Dios guerrero quedó igualmente por los aires al ser lanzado por sus espaldas.

Shaina caía al suelo pero no totalmente al ser Aioria quien la atrapaba y la colocaba con mucho cuidado en el piso de la casa Zodiacal.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si. –dijo ella al tratar de levantarse. Pero Aioria la detuvo.

–No te preocupes, yo seguiré tu pelea. Tienes que estar bien, recuérdalo.

El caballero de Leo se levantó para encarar a aquel hombre que se levantaba apenas junto con su manada de lobos. Todos mostraban sus dientes, incluso el mismo Boden.

–No es justo que interrumpas una pelea, caballero Dorado.

–Y mucho menos es justo que pelees con una manada a tu favor. –sonrió Aioria. –Por lo que yo veo, mi interrupción es más justa que tu pelea misma.

– ¡Garra feroz del Lobo!

El ataque del Dios guerrero fue directamente a donde Shaina, pero Aioria se atravesaba a su ataque y recibir aquellos golpes. Algunos los podía esquivar, otros eran arañazos a su armadura pero algunos le llegaron a lastimar.

–Pelea conmigo, entonces te llevaré a buscar el hombre por el que vienes.

–Aioria. –dijo Shaina levantándose. –No sabemos quién es esa persona.

– ¿Es verdad lo que escucho? –preguntó Boden al levantarse para tomar su máscara nuevamente. – ¿Acaso no saben sentir el cosmos de una persona más poderosa que ustedes? –al tener ya la máscara, se colocó en una pose casi al ras del suelo, como si fuera un lobo a punto de atacar. –Entonces lo más fácil será matarlos hasta que lo encuentre.

– ¡Jauría de lobos del norte!

El caballero de Leo rápidamente decidió lanzar su ataque.

– ¡Lighting Bolt!

El estruendo de ambos ataques hizo un terrible sonido que se pudo haber oído incluso en Rodorio. El golpe de cosmos había logrado que los lobos salieran disparados al aire e incluso la tierra se levantase para llenar todo de humo.

Aioria cayó a los pies de Shaina al recibir algunos golpes. Ella, al ayudarle a levantarse, levantó su rostro para observar dónde estaba aquel hombre. Solo vio en el suelo a los animales muertos y la máscara al lado de uno que parecía malherido.

Sus ojos no podían ver más que eso, podía ver la capa en el suelo, pero no el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Pensó entonces que la única explicación es que su cuerpo había recibido todo el cosmos de Aioria y salió disparado fuera de su alcance. Prefirió no pensar más en eso y se levantó para ayudar al caballero de Leo, quien trató como pudo levantarse por él mismo.

–Será mejor que te deje con Marín. –dijo Shaina al seguir buscando a Boden.

–Ya no siento el cosmos de aquel hombre. –dijo Aioria recargándose un poco e Shaina. –Creo que no será una molestia pero… ¿a quién buscaba aquí?

–No tengo la menor idea. Espero que Hilda nos dé respuestas pronto.

Aioria asintió con la cabeza para darle entender que era una buena idea. Aunque por el momento tenían que entrar a casa de Aries y seguir su camino hasta casa de Virgo, donde Marín se encontraba con Shunrei y Junet.

.

Las mujeres aún trataban de ayudar a la desconsolada amazona que no podía creer su mala suerte. Pero Ryuho y Deathmask seguían su camino a casa de Tauro. Aldebarán estaba en la entrada de su casa con la posición de siempre, pero la rompió al ver a Deathmask acercarse con el pequeño en sus hombros.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó un poco molesto. Sentía que había sido una traición lo que hizo para salvar a Ikki. – ¿Y qué hace él contigo?

–Vamos, Aldebarán, –sonrió Deathmask al dejar al niño en el suelo. –el niño solo quería conocernos a todos nosotros. Mira, Ryuho, él es el caballero de Tauro, Aldebarán.

Los grandes ojos y sonrisa de Ryuho hicieron que Aldebarán sonriera y luego no dejara de reír. El niño se sorprendió ante esto pero se sintió más que feliz al ver que Aldebarán lo subía a sus hombros, haciéndolo aún más alto que cuando estaba sobre Deathmask.

–Los niños siempre son bienvenidos aquí, pero tú Deathmask… –lo miró un poco serio. – ¿No planean tú y Shaka ayudar a los de Bronce?

–Claro que no, eso sería estar en contra de las órdenes del Patriarca y, la verdad, no quiero repetir eso. Por eso me vez aquí. Shiryu me pidió que cuidara al pequeño.

–Pero tío Shaka fue a ayudar a mi tío Ikki. –dijo Ryuho rápidamente. –Seguramente ahora está con ellos. También fue aquel caballero con acento extraño.

El caballero de Tauro abrió los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de Ryuho y Deathmask solamente se ponía nervioso ante esto.

Por un momento pensó que Aldebarán iría con el Patriarca o con algún otro de sus compañeros para decir que las condiciones de salvar la vida del caballero de Fénix habían sido rotas por Shaka y Shura. Pero este gran hombre sólo sonrió.

–Ryuho, eso es un secreto. –le dijo al niño que seguía en sus hombros. –Será mejor que no le digas a nadie más. ¿Entendido?

El caballero de Cáncer sonreía al saber que aquel compañero no sería la perdición de su alumno favorito, o el único que tenía…vivo.

–Muchas gracias, Aldebarán.

–No tienes que agradecerlo. Además, creo que Ikki no estaba en sí cuando lo de Rodorio pasó. Igualmente descubrimos que no murió nadie, aunque el gran incendio si merecerá un castigo severo, no la muerte, eso es seguro.

– ¿De qué hablan? –dijo Ryuho un poco preocupado.

Deathmask vio la cara de preocupación de Aldebarán por haber dicho eso, así que trató de ayudarle de alguna manera.

–Es un libro que leímos él y yo. –sonrió Deathmask.

– ¿No quieres algunas galletas? –dijo rápidamente Aldebarán al niño. –Tengo muchas que Ikki hizo hace poco para Shaka. A él no le gustaron así que me las dio.

– ¡Yo adoro la comida que hace tío Ikki! –Ryuho respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Al parecer el niño ya no estaba preocupado ante la filtración de información que hizo Aldebarán, así que los tres se movieron para ir a la cocina del caballero de Tauro cuando repentinamente se detuvieron al sentir el cosmos de alguien subir fuertemente.

– ¿Qué fue ese cosmos? –preguntó Ryuho a Aldebarán y Deathmask.

El niño ya podía sentirlos, pero quizás aún no podía reconocerlos. Los caballeros Dorados sabían muy bien que aquel cosmos que se sentía era el de Shaina.

El caballero de Cáncer no había olvidado la promesa que hizo así que tomó a Ryuho nuevamente en sus brazos.

–Será mejor que te deje con tu madre, niño. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

–No, aún no. –dijo Ryuho un poco molesto. –Déjame aquí. Quiero comer de las galletas de mi tío Ikki y además la casa de tío Shaka es muy aburrida.

Aldebarán rió e incluso le dijo que estaba bien si así lo decidía. Él estaba más que feliz de cuidar a un niño. Ya tenía la experiencia con Kiki así que un chico como Ryuho no sería problema para nada.

Pensar en tener que darle a alguien más la responsabilidad de Ryuho hacía que Deathmask se preocupara un poco. Sabía muy bien que Shunrei lo mataría si algo pasaba con él, empezando que lo mataría al saber que no estaba en su recamara. Los miró a ambos y sabía bien que aquel caballero Dorado era responsable, pero también sabía que si Ryuho pedía algo, él se lo daría sin dudar dos veces.

–Bueno, creo que está bien. Volveré por él en…

Pero ahora un sonido terrible que hizo gritar al niño se escuchó en la casa de Aries. Se escuchó como un verdadero trueno cayendo a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban ellos. Ryuho se aferró a Deathmask y ocultó su rostro ante esto.

–Creo que será mejor que suban. –dijo Aldebarán acercándose a la entrada de la casa Zodiacal. –Veré qué fue lo que pasó.

El caballero de Cáncer asintió mientras seguía a gran paso el lado contrario al del caballero de Tauro. Ryuho veía una gran nube de humo subir por la casa de Aries y a Aldebarán corriendo hacia ella.

–Será mejor que regresemos a casa de Virgo, niño. –le dijo Deathmask. –Solo pasaremos por las casas antes de ella, ¿entendido?

Ryuho asintió con la cabeza. Estaba más que sorprendido ante el terrible sonido, incluso el terrible aullido de varios lobos al morir.

– ¿De quién era ese cosmos? –preguntó curioso.

–El caballero de Leo. –respondió Deathmask. –Seguramente se llevó la diversión de su vida en una pelea.

–Algún día peleare como ustedes.

Deathmask se quedó callado ante lo que el niño decía. No todos los niños de su edad podían afirmar eso después de haber gritado ante el sonido estruendoso de un rayo.

–Esperemos que así sea, Ryuho, caballero Dorado de Capricornio.

* * *

 _A partir de aquí me daré un poco de tiempo para poder acabar más episodios. Gracias por su paciencia._


	8. Una venganza tardía

**.**

 **.**

Hace 2 años el 11 de Octubre publiqué mi primer fanfic de Saint Seiya. Y aunque todavía no termino la segunda parte, decidí compartir un capítulo más. Claro que lo olvide porque I'm a piece of shit que olvida fechas importantes...

¡Pero aquí esta! Espero lo disfruten...

¡La primera parte y primer FFIC estan en mi cuenta! _[ Una Gran Pelea ]_

* * *

 **.**

 **7 – Una venganza tardía**

Aunque no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a despertar. Seiya se levantaba despacio al tener que comprender su alrededor. Frente a él podía ver el camino que había empezado, pero no recordaba terminar, de hecho, recordaba más que había caído inconsciente. Miró a su lado derecho y vio que Shun estaba levantándose igualmente, apenas despertando del aroma de las rosas. Suspiró al pensar que estaba a salvo, pero de pronto una voz hizo que tuviera terribles escalofríos a sus espaldas. Shun y él voltearon solo para encontrar a una amazona que les llamaba por su nombre.

–Seiya de Pegaso, Shun de Andrómeda… –los miró unos instantes esperando a que se levantaran totalmente. –Es un placer conocerles.

Ambos caballeros de Bronce se levantaron para tomar su posición de defensa.

Esa amazona tenía la máscara puesta, en ella estaba escrito algún nombre en griego, pero era ilegible como si un niño pequeño lo hubiera escrito. Su armadura tenía un color turqués obscuro y de su espalda salían colas parecidas a la armadura del Fénix.

–Muestra tu rostro y dinos quién eres. –dijo Seiya con una voz baja ya que aún no se recobraba del ataque de las rosas.

– ¿Qué no sabes las leyes del Santuario? –dijo ella sin acercarse, pero colocándose en una posición de ataque. –Es mi elección usar o no la máscara. En este momento, la usaré. –Shun y Seiya se vieron mutuamente. Sabían que esta mujer no los dejaría pasar fácilmente. –Si no quiere morir, solamente me tiene que decir dónde está el caballero Dorado de Virgo.

–Si te atreves, ve al Santuario. Ahí está él. –respondió Seiya con una sonrisa.

Esta forma de burla no fue para nada divertida para la amazona.

– ¿No entiendes que estoy ayudándoles? –dijo un poco molesta. –Les permito vivir solamente si me dicen dónde está Shaka de Virgo. Sé que no está en el Santuario, pude sentir su cosmos cerca de aquí.

–Entonces ve tú misma y déjanos pasar.

–Seiya… –Shun estaba preocupado.

Aunque la máscara no les permitía ver el rostro de aquella mujer, Shun sentía que su cosmos estaba lleno de odio, algo parecido al de Ikki cuando tuvieron que pelear contra él. No tenía tanta intensidad, pero en verdad era odio lo que cargaba.

La mujer simplemente rió un poco. Colocó sus manos en una posición ya conocida por Seiya y Shun y empezó a recitar un mantra. Ambos caballeros se vieron sin quitar su posición de defensa, sabían que eso no estaba bien.

– ¡Puño del Dios de las mil Manos!

Parecía que atrás de ella estaba una cola de pavo real extendida y cada cola se convertía en un puño para atacarlos. Eren miles de manos, como decía su ataque, y cada una fue recibida en el cuerpo de Shun y de Seiya.

Al caer al suelo nuevamente, trataron de levantarse, pero aquella mujer era muy rápida y había tomado a Seiya por el cuello para elevarlo. El caballero de Andrómeda intentó de alguna manera levantarse y ayudar a su compañero, pero este le lanzó una patada que hizo que volara lejos de ellos dos.

–Vete de aquí, Shun. –decía el caballero de Pegaso mientras trataba de escapar de las manos de aquella amazona. –Yo acabaré con ella.

El caballero de Andrómeda no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza e irse de ahí corriendo. Aunque Shun hubiera querido ayudar a su amigo, algo en él sabía que Seiya podría con esa mujer, y también tenía que tener la seguridad de su hija como prioridad. Más adelante le agradecería a Seiya haberse quedado en su lugar.

La amazona rápidamente trató de lanzar un ataque a Shun, pero una patada había golpeado su mano y hecho que perdiera la concentración.

– ¿Qué no escuchaste? –sonrió Seiya. –Yo seré quien acabe contigo.

–Me parece bien. Te mataré a ti y luego iré por él. Pero te lo repito, puedes salvar tu vida si me dices dónde está el caballero de Virgo.

–Ya te he dicho que no lo sé.

La fuerza de su brazo era tanta que lanzó a Seiya por los aires, logrando que cayera frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros. No se podía ver gracias a la máscara la sonrisa de aquella mujer, quien se colocó en posición de ataque nuevamente.

–Entonces seamos justos. Te dejaré empezar a pelear de verdad. –dijo ella.

– ¡Puño del Dios de las mil Manos!

.

El Santuario estaba totalmente en paz ahora. A la entrada de la casa de Aries se podían ver los desastres que había dejado una pelea ocurrida anteriormente. No había seña alguna de que el caballero de Aries estuviera ahí, pero Shura no podía esperar que su compañero apareciera así que empezó a subir las escaleras mal herido y con poca fuerza. Había pasado bastante tiempo caminando para tener que desmayarse en la entrada de su destino, aunque la poca fuerza que tenía se empezaba a desvanecer. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y colocó sus manos en el suelo para poder con su cuerpo. Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, pero rápidamente alguien le tomó por la espalda para ayudarle a levantarse. Era el caballero de Tauro acompañado con el caballero de Aries.

–Lo siento, compañero. –se disculpaba Mu mientras entraban a su casa. –Tenía que ayudar a otro de nosotros.

–Los dejo un momento y terminan peleando. –bromeó Shura mientras veía a Mu de reojo.

–Al parecer tuvimos una visita de Asgard. Shaina y Aioria lo enfrentaron, aún no hemos encontrado el cuerpo, pero pensamos que murió.

El caballero de Capricornio recordaba haber sentido ese cosmos cuando Shaka y él entraban al bosque. Quizás después de todo había logrado llegar al Santuario sin problema. Tenía gran curiosidad de lo ocurrido, pero por lo cansado que estaba prefirió caer.

Aldebarán y Mu se quedaron sorprendidos al sentir el cuerpo de su compañero más pesado, lo bueno es que aún tenía fuerzas y solo dormía por lo que tuvo que haber pasado.

.

Mientras que todo esto ocurría, Shaka seguía su andar para poder encontrar la verdadera entrada al laberinto. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar una entrada llena de rosas rojas. Por un momento dudo en entrar, podía percibir fácilmente el aroma de las rosas que estaban escondidas por todo el camino hacía una división de dos caminos.

Sabía que tenía dos opciones en ese momento; volver su camino alrededor del laberinto y esperar encontrar otra entrada, o simplemente entrar mientras aguantaba la respiración y esperar que el camino no fuera largo. En ambas había una palabra clava: esperar. No importaba qué era lo que fuera a hacer, solamente estaba seguro de que la hija de Shun o su amado Ikki no podrían esperar.

Por un momento cerró los ojos. Colocó sus manos en posición de meditación. Respiró profundo por unos segundos y luego expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones, una técnica que los grandes maestros de la India dominaban fácilmente. Volvió a tomar aire ahora dejando que se llenaran sus pulmones más de lo normal. Empezó a caminar.

.

El caballero de Fénix se detuvo un instante de su caminar. Podía sentir que el movimiento de cosmos en el laberinto empezaba a intensificarse. Se sentía el de Seiya peleando con otro más, se sentía igualmente el de su hermano y sus otros dos compañeros que parecían elevaban su cosmos para poder saber dónde estaban; pero igualmente se sentían otros cosmos, como el de Shaka que, aunque él trataba de mantenerlo bajo, Ikki ya lo reconocía demasiado bien, el de Afrodita que siempre supieron que estaba en el centro del laberinto, el de otros dos caballeros que aún no podían identificar y el de Arios y Hesper.

Los movimientos de los cosmos continuaban sin detenerse, pero Ikki sentía que uno se acercaba a él por detrás.

– ¿Acaso no te enseñe a jamás atacar a tu enemigo por la espalda? –preguntó molesto sin moverse de su posición.

La amazona de Cerbero bajaba de la pared de flores para quedar atrás de su antiguo maestro. Ahora no tenía la máscara puesta y mostraba la seriedad de siempre.

–Me ha enseñado bien, maestro. Es por eso que ahora estoy aquí para poder salvarlo.

Ikki se rió.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que aquella chica que él había criado era ahora una verdadera guerrera. Ahora podía ver que se paraba igual que él, que su rostro mostraba el ceño fruncido y que incluso sus manos parecían apunto de atacar siempre. Ikki por un momento pensó que así sería ser estar frente a un hijo suyo. Hesper era una copia de manierismo que había tomado por el tiempo de convivencia con él.

–Primero me quieres matar, querías mi cabeza en bandeja de plata para poder cumplir la venganza de tus padres. Y ahora estas frente a mí porque… ¿me quieres salvar?

–He decidido que los planes de mi maestro son aún más importantes que mi venganza.

–Hesper, yo te conozco. Sé cómo es tener en mente una venganza por un largo tiempo y te puedo decir que no es fácil removerla de la cabeza.

Aquella amazona lo vio con más odio de lo que Ikki recordaba haber visto en sus ojos. Era cierto y ella sabía eso.

–El maestro Afrodita ha pedido que se rinda y venga con él. –Hesper trataba de desviar un poco la conversación.

– ¿Acaso permitirás que me perdone la vida? –Ikki cerró los ojos y suspiró. –Explícame cómo es eso posible, Hesper. Tu venganza errónea no será si obedeces a tu… "maestro".

– ¿Venganza errónea? –Hesper fruncía el ceño mientras se acercaba a él. – ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

–Yo no maté a tus padres y no hay ninguna prueba de eso. Contrario a lo que te haya hecho creer Afrodita, yo salvé tu vida.

–Mentiras…

–Arios y Dantes vivieron por una razón. Si yo hubiera decidido matar a cualquiera de tu familia lo hubiera hecho sin dudar.

– ¡Todo eso es mentira! –Hesper gritó –Usted, caballero de Fénix, mató a mi madre y a mi padre dejándome al cuidado de mi tía. Usted mató a Dantes sin dudarlo de una manera despiadada y Arios tiene la mitad del cuerpo lleno de quemaduras por su culpa. Si no hubiera sido por el maestro Afrodita que nos acogió después de la muerte de mi tía, nosotros estaríamos muertos. –Hesper señalaba a Ikki dejando mostrar furia en sus ojos y movimientos. –Usted es el único culpable de todo esto. Si la niña muere, será por su culpa.

Por un momento, el caballero de Fénix se quedó callado. Sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante adentro del laberinto era por su culpa y que jamás sería perdonado. Quizás Shun lo haría, incluso el mismo Patriarca, su amado Shaka lo volvería a abrazar y amar como siempre, pero él mismo tendría ese peso de conciencia.

Sus ojos trataron de encontrar a los de Hesper mientras mantenía su carácter de siempre.

–Es verdad lo último que has dicho. Pero lo demás es mentira, aunque debo de aceptar que el sufrimiento de Arios se debe a mí. –se acercó un poco a ella, lo suficiente para tomar su hombro. –Si crees que debo de pedirte una disculpa, lo haré, aunque sé que no soy más culpable que lo que tu mente te hace creer.

Hesper hizo un movimiento con su brazo para golpear a Ikki y alejarlo de ella. Sus ojos estaban a punto de sacar lágrimas, algo que su maestro jamás había visto después de años a su lado, y no las vería en ese momento.

– ¡Prisión de Cerbero!

Sus manos se elevaban con las armas que cargaba su armadura y estas empezaban a dar vueltas dirigiéndose hacia Ikki. El movimiento hacía parecer que una mandíbula lo atraparía. Pero el caballero que recibía el ataque solamente sonrió.

– ¡Alas de Fénix!

Su cosmos se elevaba de tal manera que lograba crear alas de fuego alrededor de él para protegerlo. Durante mucho tiempo él tuvo un ataque con ese nombre, pero ahora, gracias a estar con un hombre tan calmado como Shaka, tenía una defensa aún más poderosa.

Su antigua alumna se veía desesperada al ver que Ikki solamente sonreía bajo el ataque.

–No pelearé contigo, Hesper. Sé que puedo convencerte… deja a Afrodita y haré que el mismo Santuario te perdone.

– ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

– ¡Prisión de Cerbero!

Ikki ya había visto el ataque de cerca, así que ahora podía esquivarlo para lanzar él un fuerte golpe directamente a Hesper. Ella sintió el puñetazo en su estómago, tan fuerte que hizo que todo el aire saliera de ella y cayera en los brazos del caballero de Fénix.

–Después te pediré disculpas por esto, hija.

El caballero de Fénix la dejó en el suelo para seguir su viaje. Una parte de él no entendía por qué la había llamado así, pero otra estaba segura que después de todo ella podía pasar como la persona más cerca a poder llevar ese título.

.

Shaina había llegado a casa de Aries para contarle a Shura lo ocurrido horas antes. Contó con detalle la apariencia del Dios guerrero que había llegado como una amenaza y también podía contar que Aioria se encontraba bien ahora que estaba al lado de Marín.

–Es demasiado extraño. –decía el caballero de Capricornio que se encontraba sobre una cama. –Aquella mujer, la enviada de Odín, ¿no debería de habernos hablado de esto?

–Hilda de Polaris. –dijo Shaina para acentuar el nombre.

–Debería de, pero al parecer no lo hizo. –Mu quedaba un poco pensativo ante esto para después lanzar un suspiro. –Mañana en la mañana trataré de comunicarme con ella y pedir explicaciones. Lo que ha ocurrido fue un ataque al Santuario por parte de sus guerreros.

–No creo que ella sepa de esto. –Shaina se acercó después de estar todo el tiempo en la entrada de la recamara. –Quiero creer que ella no lo sabe.

Aldebarán y Mu se vieron mutuamente. Sabían que todos en esa habitación querían lo mismo, que aquella mujer a la que ahora confiaban no terminara traicionándolos como alguna vez hizo, aunque hubiera estado bajo el poder de Poseidón. Ahora sería algo peor, ya que aquel Dios no se encontraba.

–De cualquiera manera… –el caballero de Tauro cambiaba el tema. – ¿Cómo creen que esté Shaka y los demás jóvenes?

Aunque había pasado por mucho, Shura sentía que debía de levantarse y seguir ayudando a su compañero, después de todo quería pagarle el hecho de haber puesto a su pareja en esa situación. Mu quería ayudar a su amigo, pero las órdenes del Patriarca eran lo que lo detenían.

–Espero que Seiya esté bien. –dijo Shaina para sí misma abrazando su vientre.

.

El laberinto no dejaba de cambiar de forma; colocaba paredes donde no había, cerraba pasadizos frente a la persona que caminaba, incluso tratando de atraparlo. La única manera de pasar ese tortuoso camino era por arriba, aunque en estos momentos los caballeros de Bronce sabían que no era una opción. Los que podían hacer esto solamente eran los seguidores de Afrodita. Era por eso que Arios caminaba tranquilo sobre los muros del laberinto para buscar a su presa, al caballero de Andrómeda.

Su andar era lento pero erguido, aunque en ocasiones bajaba la cabeza por ser un poco temeroso. Temía al caballero de Fénix ya que era demasiado duro con él en los entrenamientos, temía igualmente a su maestro Afrodita porque una parte de él sentía que no debía obedecerle… además de que en los entrenamientos permitía que Dante lo golpeara hasta caer desmayado. Pero era lento y calmado, incluso en su rostro se podía percibir eso, ya que siempre vio al caballero de Virgo como un modelo a seguir e incluso hubo ocasiones en que meditaba a su lado. Era por eso que su conciencia le decía que no era bueno pelear contra él.

Suspiraba al tener que revisar cada parte del laberinto en busca del caballero de Andrómeda, era un trabajo un poco cansado ya que, aunque sentía el cosmos, no sabía cómo llegar a él. Aun así, continuó su trabajo solo para llegar a las orillas del laberinto donde podía ver el bosque. Desde que había ayudado a Afrodita con ese plan, el bosque le traía un poco más de tranquilidad, era donde de pequeño escapaba después de entrenamientos duros con Ikki o Afrodita. Recordaba una vez que se escondió en lo alto de un árbol y fue cuando Dante lo encontró y lo tiró solo para continuar golpeándolo en el suelo. Si no hubiera sido porque Ikki los buscaba, quizás hubiera caído desmayado de los golpes de su hermano.

–Te he dicho que debes de ser fuerte, Arios. –Ikki lo miraba con brazos cruzados. –No quiero saber que vuelves a escapar, ¿entendido?

El pequeño niño de apenas cinco años asentía con la cabeza y lágrimas en los ojos.

–Y tú Dante, –ahora el mayor de todos lo tomaba del cuello. –Jamás ataques a un enemigo por la espalda, Shaka y yo se lo hemos enseñado. Eso solo lo hacen los cobardes y débiles.

Arios no quería ver a su hermano siendo tratado de esa manera, aunque fuera mayor que él, Dante apenas tenía siete años y su cuerpo no podía soportar la mano de Ikki en el cuello.

– ¡Suéltalo! –Arios rápidamente despertó su cosmos y golpeó a Ikki en la pierna.

El ahora caballero de Lobo no recordaba mucho de esa ocasión, había caído después de dar toda su fuerza para ayudar a su hermano. Pero recordaba que despertó en los brazos de Ikki quien lo llevaba a casa de Virgo. Prefirió recordar eso, era el recuerdo más extraño y mejor que tenía de las veces que Afrodita o Ikki lo encontraban en el bosque. Cuando Shaka lo encontraba era mejor, ya que se quedaba a meditar un rato con él y lo calmaba. Aun así, haber despertado en los brazos de Ikki le había dado una falsa sensación de protección. Había algo en la mirada de ese caballero de Fénix que lo hizo sentir en paz.

Estaba en sus pensamientos, tratando de darle más tiempo a su tarea principal cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido salir del bosque. Se quedó en silencio para saber qué era y poder atacar con tiempo si era un enemigo. Tenía que atacar por la espalda, ya que Afrodita le había enseñado eso y él mismo se sentía más débil que sus hermanos. Un sentido de inferioridad que no sabía de dónde venía exactamente.

Los movimientos pronto hicieron que de los arbustos cercanos al laberinto saliera un lobo bastante grande. Tenía bastantes heridas en las patas, ya no contaba con su cola y en su hocico salía una combinación de sangre y baba. Pero también cargaba con una máscara que al parecer le faltaba un ojo, seguramente había sido una piedra preciosa como el otro ojo que aún conservaba. Arios no pensó dos veces antes de bajar de ahí y acercarse al animal.

Esperaba que aquel animal tratara de huir, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía, sino todo lo contrario. Se acercó a él para colocar la máscara en sus manos y recostarse a su lado. Arios por un momento sintió que debía irse de ahí y seguir con la búsqueda del caballero, pero le importaba demasiado la vida de cualquier ser vivo como alejarse y listo. Tomó la máscara para ponérsela después de limpiarla un poco y cargó al lobo en sus brazos. Quizás ahora entendía lo que había sentido esa ocasión en los brazos de Ikki.

 _._

Ante los fuertes ataques que aquella amazona lanzaba, Seiya solo podía esquivar y tratar de salir de la mira de esa mujer. Era fuerte y bastante rápida, aunque él aún no descifraba qué armadura era la que portaba. No la conocía y jamás había oído hablar de ella.

– ¿En qué momento dejarás de huir y atacarás? –preguntó la mujer antes de lanzar una patada al estómago de Seiya.

El caballero de Pegaso salió volando para golpear una de las paredes de aquel laberinto. Se levantó rápidamente al ver que empezaban a salir humo que cargaba con veneno. Seiya utilizó este empuje para pelear fuertemente contra ella. Lanzó golpes, patadas y sus ataques, pero ella podía esquivarlo y seguir su camino como si fuera un entrenamiento cualquiera.

–Bien, si así lo quieres. –sonrió Seiya al ver que su enemigo le daba unos segundos para poder pelear como debía. –Si llegó a tocarte con uno de mis ataques, mostraras tu rostro.

No podía verlo, pero ella sonreía. Sería algo divertido para intentar así que no se negó ante lo que pedía el caballero de Bronce frente a ella. De esa manera y nuevamente, empezaba una pela aún más fuerte.

El caballero de Pegaso sabía que no sería simple pelear con alguien como ella, pero su terquedad era algo ya conocido que nunca controlaba. Él se levantaba aún con una sonrisa para atacarla y ella solo esquivaba. Pero ella no espera, ni Seiya honestamente, que uno de sus ataques rozara rápidamente parte de la cola de la armadura logrando que las plumas salieran volando y se partiera a la mitad.

La sonrisa de Seiya era algo molesto para sus enemigos, pero aquella mujer solamente rió e incluso aplaudió, logrando que el otro caballero hiciera una reverencia como si en verdad estuviera aplaudiendo ante lo que él hizo.

–Creo que hicimos un trato.

–Así es, caballero de Pegaso. Lo hicimos.

Sus pequeñas y femeninas manos quitaron la máscara de su rostro. Ahora ese cabello marrón que caía suavemente enmarcaba dos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes. Sonreía honestamente e incluso Seiya sintió que aquella niña podía ser su enemiga. Y es que, a comparación de algunos otros con los que había peleado, no había encontrado alguien que seguía pareciendo tan joven y tan hermosa.

–Vaya, no veo por qué querías usar la máscara.

–Porque quería tratar de convencerte antes de matarte de una buena vez. Ahora lo diré una última vez y espero que seas bastante inteligente. Dime dónde está Shaka de Virgo, Seiya.

–Bueno, te lo diría si lo supiera… por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

–No lo necesitas, morirás ahora mismo.

Sus ojos verdes eran cerrados mientras ella colocaba una de sus manos en su pecho como Seiya sabía que Shaka lo hacía. De su dulce voz se podía escuchar nuevamente esos canticos y mantras que ya había cantado anteriormente. Era el mantra de la luz, cantado para aquellos que morirían pronto.

–Cantas muy bien, pero creo que es momento de que sigamos peleando.

– ¡Flechas de Pegaso!

Antes de que siquiera pudiera lanzar su ataque totalmente, Seiya sintió que su brazo quedaba dormido. No podía moverlo, aunque quisiera y era como si una fuerza fuera de él o de aquel laberinto le detuviera. La chica solamente sonrió mientras colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

– ¡Once Rostros de Kanon!

Seiya sintió que el aire le faltaba y pronto se sintió siendo invadido por un terror extraño. A su alrededor se veían rostros de alguna estatua y todos lo miraban fijamente. Seiya decidió no moverse, no dar un paso o mover sus brazos. Pero en un momento pudo observar como las bocas de los rostros se abrían una a una; era un escenario extraño que jamás había esperado. Un ataque que no comprendía y no sabía cómo contraatacar. Tomó calma cuando vio que la última boca se abría. Nada pasaba.

–Ya veo. –dijo creyendo que quizás su enemigo aún le escuchaba. –Es solo una ilusión, inofensiva como siempre.

Sonrió y no esperó más para lanzar un ataque a uno de los rostros, pero si apenas se estaba acercando, la boca empezó a moverse como si la estatua hablara. Seiya la golpeó solo para sentir su mano golpeando un gran granito de piedra. Y no solo eso le sorprendía, peor que ahora escuchaba los mismos cantos que la chica hacía, pero en un tono más grave saliendo de la boca de la estatua. Una a una, las bocas empezaron a emanar el cántico, pero con diferentes tonalidades llegando a ser algo tan agudo que Seiya tenía que taparse los oídos.

–No importa que hagas, caballero de Bronce. –ahora podía escuchar a la chica, pero su cabeza empezaba a doler. –Estás estatuas no pararán de cantar hasta dejarte sordo, loco o, si tu suerte es buena, muerto de dolor.

–Debería de entenderte… pero… –no podía hablar con tanto ruido. –Ni siquiera sé quién eres… ¿qué es lo que quieres con Shaka?

–Asesinarlo.

El caballero de Pegaso abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar aquello. ¿En verdad alguien quería asesinar un caballero Dorado?

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo él para merecerlo?

–No creo que alguien cómo tú lo entienda. Solamente un hombre conoce mi razón y sé que incluso él me daría la razón…

El caballero de Bronce no sabía qué hacer ante esta situación. Tenía los oídos bastante lastimados y sentía que la sangre salía poco a poco de su nariz. Pero no podía dejar de pelear.

– ¡Lluvia de meteoros!

Su ataque golpeó fuertemente una de los rostros que solamente se craquéelo ante esos golpes. Seiya no espero para lanzarlo una segunda vez y ocasionando que el rostro se partiera en dos. Sonrió al ver que lo había logrado, pero se daba cuenta que no sería gran diferencia ante la cantidad de rostros que se encontraban alrededor.

–Es inútil, Seiya de Pegaso. –su voz se podía escuchar mientras seguían los canticos agudos penetrando los oídos del caballero. –La única manera de detenerlo es que me digas dónde se encuentra el caballero de Virgo.

Mientras ella hablaba, Seiya se daba cuenta de algo. Había un rostro que estaba solamente con la boca abierta y no parecía emitir sonido como los demás. Lentamente empezó a concentrarse y no perderla de vista al mover todo su cosmos hacia sus puños.

– ¡Lluvia de meteoros!

Ahora todos esos golpes iban directo a aquel rostro. Aquella amazona se movió rápidamente para esquivar el ataque, aunque uno de aquellos meteoros golpeó directamente su brazo y la empujó lejos de ahí.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? –ella hora parecía molesta. –Te mataré, no me importa más tu vida. Eres solo un gusano como todos los caballeros de Athena. –de pronto su cosmos se veía fácilmente crecer.

– ¿Entonces por qué tú misma eres uno de nosotros?

En ese instante ella guardó un rostro serio y su cosmos quedó a un nivel sin subir más.

–No soy como ustedes. Yo porto la armadura de alguien que trató de asesinarme por órdenes de aquel que llaman el hombre más cercano a Dios. –aquella amazona mostraba un odio tan fuerte que sus ojos no podían esconderlo. –El único que puede tener ese título es aquel que me salvó, él es el único que no es un maldito gusano como ustedes. Todos ustedes solo siguen ordenes, matan inocentes… él peleó incluso si eran dos contra uno.

–No sé de quién hablas, pero estoy seguro que si no está muerto al menos no comparte tu ideología, así que deja de decir estupideces y pelea sin ilusiones.

Aquella amazona entonces no esperó más. Juntó todo su cosmos en sus manos y nuevamente lanzaba ese ataque de las mil manos. Seiya esperaba poder esquivarlo, pero por un segundo se dio cuenta que esto era demasiado rápido, la velocidad de un verdadero caballero de Plata con una fuerza llena de odio no le permitía moverse.

Miles de golpes llenaban parte de su cuerpo y sentía el dolor multiplicarse. Pero de pronto, al caer al suelo, se daba cuenta que ella se había detenido… o alguien la detuvo. Seiya se levantó como pudo al ver que otro caballero había tomado la mano de aquella amazona.

– ¿Qué haces?

El caballero de Pegaso pudo ver como la mirada de aquella chica cambiaba ante la voz suave y tranquila de aquel otro guerrero. Ella incluso se quedó pasmada y en silencio sin poder darse la vuelta para encararlo.

–Helena de Pavo Real, ¿no es así? –el caballero de Fénix se veía un poco triste. –Jamás pensé en verte así… detente ahora mismo.

– ¿Ikki? –Seiya se reincorporaba al mismo tiempo que aquella mujer caía en sus rodillas. – ¿Conoces a esta loca?

–No te atrevas a llamarle así. –él contestó para acercarse a ella.

–Señor Ikki… –aquella chica llamada Helena se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente se iba y salían algunas lágrimas. –Pensé que estaba muerto… pensé que… que ya no quería saber de mí.

Ikki de Fénix sonrió y, ante la sorpresa de su hermano menor, tomó el rostro de aquella amazona para limpiar sus lágrimas.

–Mi disculpo, Helena. Al parecer mi separación trajo más mal que bien a tu vida…

Seiya no entendía qué era lo que sucedía mientras quedaba en silencio viendo aquella escena. Era algo tan extraño y fuera de sí que solamente prefirió callar y esperar el momento para poder hablar o preguntar.

– ¿Por qué me mintió? ¿Por qué dejó de mandar cartas y visitarme? –Helena ahora sonreía y mostraba sus manos. – ¡Miré! Ahora soy una amazona… puedo lograr mi venganza.

–Por eso me separé, Helena. –Ikki dijo un poco molesto. – ¿Por qué cargas tanto odio hacia Shaka de Virgo?

– ¡Él mató a mi abuelo! ¡Él mandó a aquel caballero de Pavo Real y de Loto a matarlo! –rápidamente ella se acercó para tomar el rostro de Ikki. – ¡Dígame dónde está y lo mataré sin piedad por todo el sufrimiento que nos ha dado!

Seiya estaba a punto de levantarse y atacarla al ver cómo tomaba a Ikki del rostro, pero el caballero de Fénix rápidamente le dio la espalda como si defendiera a la amazona de Pavo Real. Incluso su mirada le decía a Seiya que no podría acercarse a Helena.

–Helena… no quería esto para ti… pensé que habías olvidado todo ese odio. –Ikki la tomó de los brazos fuertemente. –Te lo dije y siempre te lo diré; tú fuiste mi primera razón por la que decidí perdonarlo cuando todo pasó. ¿No lo entiendes? –ahora su rostro parecía tan triste que Seiya no pudo comprender ese cambio. –Tú eres una gran esperanza, ¿por qué te has vuelto en contra mía y de Shaka?

–Pero… señor Ikki… yo a usted jamás lo lastimaría.

–Lo has hecho al ganar una armadura que no te corresponde por una razón tan estúpida como la venganza. Shaka no obligó a Shiva a tratar de matarte, él no mató a tu familia… él me salvó la vida en más de una ocasión y ahora mismo quiere ayudarme en esa misión. Helena… –Ikki rápidamente la abrazó. –No quiero que caigas en el mismo sufrimiento que yo cargué por tantos años. Perdona a Shaka y a sus discípulos, por favor no sigas al caballero de Piscis.

El caballero de Pegaso se sentía solamente como un espectador al ver toda esta escena. Por un instante sentía que debía de seguir su camino, pero al escuchar los sollozos de aquella niña solamente se quedó a ver.

–Lo siento tanto… –ella repetía una y otra vez. –Lo siento…

–Fue mi culpa al abandonarte. Ha sido una de mis estupideces… –Ikki ahora le tomaba el rostro para darle un beso en la frente y limpiar sus lágrimas. –Sé que me perdonaras como yo te perdono. Escúchame bien, niña. –Ikki ahora se veía serio al tener sus mejillas en las manos. –Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas de por qué Afrodita está haciendo esto.

Ella asintió y no quitó sus ojos de Ikki.

–Él insiste en que usted o alguien cercano a usted es más poderoso que incluso los dorados juntos. –eso sorprendía no solo a Ikki sino a Seiya. –No quiere a nadie más que a usted, matará a cualquiera de los demás que se acerquen, incluso a los Dorados… ahora incluso a mí.

– ¿Y cómo podemos llegar a donde esta él?

–No lo sé… el laberinto se mueve según Afrodita, así que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos qué ocurrirá en un segundo. Solo no utilicen las partes de arriba, no traten de perforar las paredes y no confíen en que se acercan al centro.

Ikki de Fénix suspiró y ambos se sonrieron. Habían pasado años en que él decidió que no podría cuidarla y que solo sería una terrible memoria para ella, pero aquella niña había crecido y en menos de un minuto se veía con la misma paz y tranquilidad que tenía al ser una pequeña en la isla de Kanon.

–Bien, preciosa. –ambos se levantaron e Ikki le tomó las manos. –Ahora, sal de aquí, busca a Shaka y dile lo mismo. –ella asintió. –Te prometo que… después de esto no me alejaré de ti… si es que sobrevivo.

–Yo sé que lo hará. –Helena volteó a ver un camino y luego a Seiya. –En este instante pueden tomar el lado derecho y luego a la izquierda. Ese es el camino correcto. No sé cuándo cambiara así que no puedo decirles más.

El caballero de Pegaso asintió y sin más empezó su andar. Ikki estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que Helena le tomaba la mano fuertemente.

–No te preocupes por mí.

–Hay otra cosa, señor Ikki. –ella ahora se veía seria y se acercó a él nuevamente. –El caballero de Piscis no es lo que parece, en ocasiones… no sé cómo decirlo.

– ¿Está loco? Eso ya lo sabíamos…

–No, no es eso. –Helena suspiró y decidió usar algo que a Ikki le parecía familiar. –En ocasiones habla, pelea consigo mismo y he visto en más de una ocasión que… ha intentado acabar con su propia vida.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Usted lo verá por sí mismo, pero por el momento le pido que tenga cuidado. Quizás él no sea el enemigo que todos ven. –rápidamente lo abrazó y lo dejó ir. – ¡Recuerde que me ha hecho una promesa!

Antes de que Ikki pudiera preguntar más, Helena tomó su máscara y corrió lo más rápido posible para irse de ahí por el camino en el que Andrómeda y Pegaso habían llegado. El Fénix decidió no esperar más tiempo y seguir su andar para pronto acercarse a su hermano Seiya.

Aunque su corazón estaba feliz por unos minutos por aquél encuentro, ahora tenía que volver en sí a la realidad que lo lastimaba a él y a su hermano Shun.

.

En la entrada de la tercera casa del Zodiaco se encontraba el hombre que alguna vez fue un traidor pero que ahora seguía a su diosa sin problema alguno. Después de tal ataque en casa de Aries, Saga se encontraba revisando el perímetro desde su hogar, aunque lo primero que encontró fue al caballero de Cáncer.

– ¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó con sus brazos cruzados al ver que era algo extraño de ver, además de que sabía que Deathmask debería estar en la sexta casa.

–Gracias por tan hermosa bienvenida. – el caballero de Cáncer sonrió al acercarse para tomar su misma posición. –Créeme que soy más bienvenido que tu hermano…

–Ustedes dos son diferentes e iguales. –suspiró mientras lo veía de reojo. – ¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó ahí?

–No tengo la menor idea. Sólo sé que nuestro gato Aiolia estaba en esa pelea.

Saga se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que había ocurrido. En cualquiera instante pensaba en preguntar más, especialmente el hecho del cosmos que nadie sabía de quién o dónde venía, además de aquel del Dios Guerrero. Todo en esa noche parecía algo tan extraño y de algo que no estaban preparados. Las demás peleas siempre habían sido fuera de incluso el país completo, pero ahora estaban lidiando con algo que estaba más cerca de lo que esperaban.

– ¿Crees que una nueva guerra llegue?

Deathmask preguntaba como si fuera algo común y normal, aunque Saga podía sentir una seriedad y preocupación que cualquier Dorado que prometió su vida tendría cargando.

–No quiero creer ni descartar nada, así que no lleguemos a conclusiones.

–Al menos tu hermano estará con nosotros… ¿no es así? Seremos más de doce.

–Deberías de dejar de pensar en algo tan lejano.

Ambos caballeros dorados se quedaron viendo como si quisieran pelear en ese instante. Pero tuvieron que detenerse cuando escucharon a un niño gritar en el fondo. Los caballeros Dorados voltearon para encontrar que uno de los gemelos sostenía al hijo de Shiryu en sus manos, quien no paraba de llorar.

–Mira lo que encontré…

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Deathmask corrió rápidamente para tomar a Ryuho. – ¿Sabes qué significa esta criatura?

– ¿Sexo? –respondió Kanon con una sonrisa burlona. –Al menos de ahí vino…

– ¡Tío! –el niño limpió sus lágrimas para entonces aferrarse a Deathmask.

–Será mejor que me vaya de aquí. –suspiró molesto para ver a Saga de Géminis.

Apenas dijo eso decidió tomar el camino hacia las siguientes casas, ya que tendría que pasar la propia de él. Los gemelos se acercaron para ver las demás casas que se encontraban debajo de la de ellos.

– ¿Sentiste ese cosmos?

–Hermano, sé lo mismo que tú…

–Deberías de saber más. –Kanon dijo al cruzar sus brazos y, sin darse cuenta, tomar la misma posición que su hermano tenía. –Eras el Patriarca y creo que aún confían en ti.

–Si… eso quiero creer. –dijo Saga para sí mismo. –Será mejor que baje a informarme.

–Yo seguiré durmiendo.

–No me esperaba nada más, hermano.

.

La casa de Cáncer no era necesaria, mucho menos sabiendo qué tipos de energías podían pasar por ahí después de lo que había pasado por tantos años. La siguiente casa era ahora más interesante. Deathmask y Ryuho se detuvieron al ver tanto movimiento en la entrada y esperaron un poco para seguir hacía una habitación donde se encontraban los caballeros de Aries, Capricornio y el mismo dueño de la casa de Leo.

–No entiendo qué haces con el niño aquí, Deathmask. –Aiolia lo veía sobre los hombros del caballero de Cáncer como si no debiera estar ahí, aunque en verdad o debería. –Es peligroso para un niño de su edad.

–Creo que es más peligroso para ti si es que Shunrei se da cuenta. –Mu sonrió.

–Ustedes no saben nada de niños.

– ¿Kiki no cuenta como uno?

–No, ya no es un niño. Es más, ya es hora de que le des tu lugar. –Deathmask sonrió. –Pero no vine por eso, lo que vine a preguntar es qué demonios pasó en casa de Aries.

–Vaya que los chismes viajan rápido aquí en el Santuario. –Shura suspiró y se acomodó en la cama donde descansaba. –No vayas por todas las casas diciéndolo…

–Hey, Ryuho. –Aiolia tomó al niño y empezó a dirigirse fuera de la habitación. –Déjame te muestro las estatuas de leones que tengo cerca de las escaleras.

Los dos salían mientras que los otros tres caballeros quedaban para poder contar la historia de lo que había sucedido unas cuantas horas antes. Deathmask escuchaba atento pensando en qué podría haber pasado, él mismo conocía Asgard después de una pequeña misión con el caballero de Piscis. En verdad extrañaba esas misiones con su amigo, aunque ahora era su enemigo.

–Ya veo… –no solo se sorprendía por lo acontecido en casa de Aries sino también toda la hazaña que Shura tuvo que pasar en el bosque. –Entonces será mejor que vaya a ayudarles.

– ¿Tú? –el caballero de Capricornio se sorprendía. – ¿Tú ayudarás a los caballeros de Bronce? Debes de estar bromeando o esperar a que te paguen.

–Bien si me pagan. –Deathmask se levantó de la silla en la que estaba descansando y sonrió. –Pero solo con ver la cara de todos ustedes cuando seamos victoriosos entonces será más que suficiente. Además, gracias a Ikki conseguí que confiarán en mí una vez más…

–Y gracias a ti muchos no confiamos en él.

–Sacrificios, sacrificios por todas partes. –Deathmask lo decía como si le penara, aunque en verdad solo se burlaba de aquello. –Bueno, será mejor que me vaya de una vez. Ustedes cuiden a Ryuho y tengan cuidado de que Shunrei sepa de esto.

– ¿Qué? –el caballero de Aries se movió directamente hacia su compañero que se encaminaba a la salida de la habitación. – ¿Crees que te dejaremos ir, así como así?

El caballero de Cáncer miró a ambos Dorados y asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí.

En menos de un segundo levantó su dedo y desapareció del lugar.

–Pensé que no podían tele transportarse en las casas Zodiacales. –Shura rió para sí mismo. –Pero bueno, tú haces lo mismo.

–Yo no… –Mu se daba cuenta que su secreto ya había dejado de ser secreto desde hace bastante tiempo. –Olvídalo, será mejor que entonces tengamos cuidado con el niño y su madre.

–Yo estoy medio muerto. –Shura encogió sus hombros y se acomodó en la cama para cerrar sus ojos. –Que Athena se apiade de tu alma y la de Aioria.


End file.
